A Curse: A Stupid Curse!
by Fireflower19
Summary: When the tarot cards no longer solve her problems, Risa reaches deeper into the forbidden to learn of secrets to which she's not allowed. What has she done and what will become of Satoshi? What does this mean for him and Daisuke? *Gender-bender / Awkward*
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I'll do this by asking a question. If I owned D.N. Angel, would that be such a bad thing?

**)*(**A Curse: A Stupid Curse!**)*(**

Prologue

**A/N:**** This wasn't a project that I had planned, but I came across my D.N. Angel manga, vol. 3 the other day and opened it right where a "dressed up" Satoshi and Risa had fallen in the hole together. This spawned before I could help myself.**

WARNING: Will contain awkward moments and some scenes may have TMI. Maybe even TNA. As such, the rating may go up in later chapters. This is also a gender-bender. Just a little heads up. 

**-****)*(****-**

Ever since that time Risa and Satoshi had fallen into that trap together she couldn't quite get him to leave the recesses of her mind. Her classmate was definitely handsome, yes, but his looks weren't his most defining feature. His most defining _features_ went beyond and crossed into personality. He was cold, distant, always aloof, yet serious. He was a mystery, and a total heartthrob for every female (and some males) in their school.

But she had her eyes on Phantom Dark, and wouldn't be taken in by the lures of the bluenette. She merely was concerned with why he had dressed up as a female at Dark's last heist. It didn't make any sense to her. Was he secretly in love with her Phantom too?

"I wish he _would_ be more like a woman," Risa grumbled to herself at lunch, stabbing her chopsticks into her tasteless bento. Riku noticed but was too lazy to ask what her problem was. Or maybe not lazy but thought she already knew. It was usually always Dark this and Dark that.

"Maybe if he was a woman, he'd gossip a little more and I'd know some stuff," Risa mumbled. "Hearsay is better than nothing!" Her foul mood drifted to Riku sitting in front of her, eating her own lunch. Riku slapped her chopsticks to the table and glared at her twin, finally having enough of it. This had been going on for twenty minutes already.

"If you're so dang upset about something, why don't you go consult those tarot cards of yours?"

Risa gave a half smile. "I've tried. They haven't helped me."

"Then go find something that will!" Riku abruptly got up to go get another drink.

"Fine! I will!" Risa also got up fast. There was a dusty old book that their mother hadn't thrown away because it had belonged to their grandmother. Mrs. Harada thought she'd hid it away from her daughters before she and her husband had left the country. Risa had known all along where the book was; it was as if it called to her. Something in her just knew, but she'd respected her mother's wishes in not seeking it out. That would change.

She skipped the rest of school and returned home before anyone else. That book held secrets entitled to her, and she was determined to find them out. Then she'd use them to find out Satoshi's. It was the perfect plan.

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N:**** Risa as her annoying self. And maybe turning a little evil? **


	2. Spells, Rituals, Curses!

**-****)*(****-**

Risa sat in her specially made space within the attic. With all the junk laying about it was hard to see that the blankets were carefully tacked up in the far corner. They cut off a nice-sized square section and made sure she was hidden. She felt like a queen in her own little fortress. Soft pillows were stacked all around her and a small hand held flashlight accompanied her, making the gloomy darkness more tolerable.

A large silver key rested in her palm and Risa moved it towards the lock on the engraved chest before her. The inner working of it clicked into place easily enough, and with a steady hand she lifted open the heavy lid. There in the bottom laid a thick, leather-bound book. Adorned with symbols and markings of unknown origin. She brushed off the odd cold feeling that seeped from the ancient thing and took hold of it, setting it in her lap. A piece of her felt satisfied and happy now.

She ran a few fingers down the textured front cover, her skin traveling over the pressed metal of the upside-down pentagram. A few of her mother's warnings echoed in her head, but she didn't hesitate in opening the book. There in neatly scripted handwriting were tellings of spells. And not just any spells, but the kind that threw away nature and brought in the dark forces. It chilled her blood as much as it fascinated her, so she read on.

Doe eyes eventually fell on rituals involving the moon, chants, blood, and even sacrifice. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end as she glanced over some of the well-drawn illustrations. Never would she partake of that.

She read on, finally coming to the worse the book had to offer; curses. Of many calibers. Some didn't seem too harmful, but most looked downright horrible. Whoever wrote this book... their soul had to have been damned.

_I wouldn't be bad if I just did some of the little things._

Risa wondered what she could do and not hurt her target. Doe eyes took in the pages again. _It looks like I'll have to combine some of the smaller things to get something harmless enough, but for what?_

She then remembered her wanting of Satoshi to be a woman. It was silly enough to be amusing, while impossible enough for the idea to be captivating. And if it _could_ be done, then it ultimately wouldn't hurt him. It might even teach him a lesson.

The more she thought on it, the more it seemed the best thing to do. If Satoshi was dressing up like a woman, then maybe he wanted to be a woman and would even appreciate the ...spell? Curse? She didn't know which category it would fall under yet.

She giggled at the thought of Satoshi becoming one of her talkative girlfriends.

Yes, this was a very good idea.

**-.-**

Risa humphed at her misfortune. Every bit of magic was complex. If one little thing was left unbalanced, the energies would rebound upon her. Depending on the attempted result, damages would be done. She hoped with what she was toying with that it could only end up turning her into a more adorable girl.

And there was another problem: In order to get enough of the smaller things to build up a custom made spell... curse... whatever, she'd need to set up for the basics, encompassing all the types of magics. And she really didn't like the rituals. But working with them seemed like the best start. The rituals mostly appeared to be about bringing forth something new. From there she could add a few spells for change, and maybe throw in a curse or two to give it some power. Although the curses really demanded a lot back for using them. Hopefully she wouldn't end up needing them.

Risa trailed a finger down a list of renewing rituals. Captions involving life caught her eyes, but they weren't pertaining to what she wanted. But finally one did.

"The New Moon is thus named for a reason. If one wants to form something new, the first step is to always invoke the power of this time. Yadda, yadda... I guess this means I have to wait until the New Moon." Risa read on, finding patterns of traits common with bringing about certain things and gathering them for her own version.

"Going naked is the best way to keep your power concentrated!" Long, brown hair shook back and forth rapidly. "No way am I doing THAT at school!" she squeaked.

What must have been hours later, Risa had pieced together the perfect ritual. And by combining a small, dreaded curse, she could perform naked under a New Moon, and retain the power given until the next few hours. She'd only need to touch her target to transfer the energies and she could do that easily at school. It would leave a noticeable symbol on their skin, but it wouldn't hurt them. She'd just have to touch them somewhere discrete. Now she just needed the proper spell to invoke the right powers...

By the time Riku found her, Risa had put the book away without anyone being any the wiser. Oh she got in serious trouble for leaving school without permission, but everything was worth it. She'd still be able to get the needed materials in time for the New Moon that was less than a week away. And Satoshi would be at her side by the next Full Moon, no longer a mystery to her and maybe even a helper in pursuing Dark. But she'd soon teach the other who was the leader of the females and who would get the prize in the end.

**-****)*(****-**


	3. Satoshi, The Boy

**-****)*(****-**

Another day in school, learning everything he already knew all over again. It was so mundane that Satoshi actually enjoyed it. It was the only downtime that his life had at the moment, between his part-time job and position as police Commander. Not to mention his role of being the last Hikari.

And everyday he cursed his family's _inheritance_.

The class around him chattered excitedly while the teacher was still making her way over to the bricked building. Satoshi picked out the small notebook within his front pocket and sat at his assigned desk to read it. The pages were mostly full of information he'd gathered from watching Daisuke. … The Niwa. The new Phantom Thief.

According to his written notes, it was almost unbelievable that the clumsy and somewhat socially lacking boy could be Dark. But Dark he most certainly was. They'd already run into each other at a scene of the crime. And besides that, like himself, Niwa was the only male of their clan this generation.

Satoshi thought on that for a moment.

What would life have been like if he hadn't been born a Hikari? Icy azure eyes lifted and looked around the filled classroom. Kids his age were talking happily, immersed in the topics of their own lives. A few looked a little dimwitted. Few others decided to "tweak" their uniforms a bit to make them a fraction shorter. Would he have been among the better half of the class, or the lower? He liked to think he would have gone with the better, smarter half. But the thought was worthless. Who really knew what might have been?

His gaze was still revolving around the classroom when it stopped on one of the Harada twins. It was the long haired one; Risa. She was staring at him with a strange gleam. It wasn't like the expressions most girls gave him. This look brought an eerie sensation crawling up his spine. She had him in mind for something, and she would not allow him to get away.

Girls.

They were all the same. Always thought they could have what they wanted, regardless of the feelings of others.

An image of his mother came to him out of the blue. It was enough to make him immediately take back what he'd thought.

He smiled, a small lifting of lips, full of confidence. Risa blinked a few times, coming out of her rude staring. She squared her shoulders at him, then turned around correctly in her seat, a bit in a huff. He'd caught her off guard. Good. Maybe she would realize she, like the others, had no chance with him.

His Hikari curse would end this generation. That was a vow he'd taken a long time ago. And the way the girls fawned over him only made the resolve that much stronger. They knew nothing about him, yet they practically offered him undying loyalty in their _love_ letters. Ridiculous. But not as ridiculous as that time three of them had ambushed him and threw him into an empty classroom. That hadn't ended well, but at least they had learned better.

Finally, their teacher came in. A few minutes later the first bell rang, and that's when Daisuke rushed into the classroom. He had a bad habit about cutting it close, but for once he wasn't the last one through the door. Saehara was behind him, the first print of the day's school paper clutched tightly in his hand.

"The warning letter has already been sent in," Saehara was saying. "It's going down at the same place as last time. It's unusual that the phantom thief would strike the same place back to back, don't you think? He's getting too arrogant!"

The redhead looked as if he'd rather be talking about anything else as he took his place at the far left of the room, next to the window, and started unpacking his supplies.

Satoshi perked up some as he began writing in his notebook. The teacher made a brief comment on how good it was of the boys to make it on time and the blue-haired teen looked up at her. She wasn't much earlier than them, so Satoshi didn't know where she thought she got off sounding so condescending. He tore his gaze from her before it could turn into a glare. Nothing irked him so much as an adult that held themselves superior above all others when they clearly weren't. They never were.

Daisuke looked over at him and smiled, then tilted his head curiously at the notebook in Satoshi's hand, just like he did every morning. The bluenette closed his eyes then looked away, finished his writing and put it up. The second bell rung, and so began their first class of the day.

**-.-**

Lunch time slowly came around. Daisuke was starving. He retrieved his bento, then went out to the school's expansive grounds. It was a cool, clear and slightly windy day. The sun sparkled warmly overhead and the lush green underfoot stretch out as far as he could see. He was alone. The fresh air and quiet were enough to give him a small revitalizing boost.

He needed this. After being turned down by Risa once and for all, he needed some peace. And as much as Dark was turning into an older brother figure, the kaito left him alone to get his affairs in order. The Wing Tamer appreciated it.

Daisuke moved forward onto the path leading to the gardens, a small smile on his face. The wind blew and waved his soft spikes, making the sun gleam off them brilliantly. It was a good thing his hair color changed whenever he went to steal. He'd be a beacon under any light if not.

The wind curled around him, and he could have sworn he felt a tap on his shoulder. It was so prominent that he looked behind him, and for some reason upward. There on the rooftop Satoshi peered down at him with his arms firmly crossed. He looked so sturdy in his stance, and slightly forbidding.

** 'And that's why he's creepy,'** Dark commented for the first time today.

'Quit that! He just needs a friend,' Daisuke fired back. And with that, he turned around to head for the stairs leading to the rooftop.

**-.-**

Daisuke pushed on the heavy door carefully. Bright sunlight beamed as he exited the stairs and made his way across the roof. Satoshi was no longer standing near the edge of the building, but was sitting against one of the walls further back. He glanced nonchalantly at Daisuke, then returned to eating his bread. The redhead walked up and sat beside the other teen. Satoshi gave him a wary side glance. Daisuke stiffened for just a fraction of a second before saying, "Would you like to try some of my bento?" He opened it and held it like an offering between them.

Azure eyes swiveled to the array of food. How did Daisuke always manage to make it seem like they were close friends who had been right in the middle of a friendly conversation with one another? If anyone else tried it, they'd be shot down for being annoying and pushy in an instant.

"No, thanks." Satoshi reached for his juice carton and slipped the straw into his mouth. Daisuke frowned some.

"Don't you ever want something other than plain bread?" He was not going to be deterred that easily. Another pleasant breeze blew. Satoshi lowered his drink.

"Not really, and I don't have much time to pack anything else."

"Problem solved, then! My mom packs too much. Here, try a sample cake. Mom put in three different ones. There's sponge cake with cream filling, chocolate silk, and cheesecake." The redhead reached in and pulled them all out. They were all individually wrapped and fit in his one hand neatly.

Satoshi ignored them and went back to sipping on his juice.

"You don't like sweets?" Daisuke pouted.

"I don't normally have them," Satoshi responded. Which didn't answer the other's question. Or maybe it did.

"That can be changed."

The cakes were just about shoved in front of Satoshi's nose. He considered getting up and going inside then, but a word repeated itself in his mind. _Changed_. If only that word could apply to his life. Maybe it could.

Azure focused on crimson. A slim pale hand took the sponge cake. Daisuke smiled broadly. "My mom's secret recipe chicken is in there, too. And you have to like chicken." Light reflecting on glass kept him from seeing the other's eyes, but lips twitched upward.

"What makes you so sure?"

"Well, you wouldn't be normal if you didn't."

"I'm not normal."

"I'm not, either, but I still like it."

"So?"

Daisuke didn't have a comeback for that one. He paused, looking up at the first wispy cloud to pass by. Without further hesitation he grabbed his chopsticks and broke them apart, offering one to Satoshi.

"Here. Now you can get anything you want."

"I wasn't implying-"

"I know." Daisuke's smile was more blinding than the sun. Satoshi took the single chopstick before reconsidering the option. Daisuke looked down and jabbed his into the bento, coming up with a piece of cut chicken. He took on a blissful look as he chewed the bit of meat and overlooked the line of cherry trees out in the distance.

Satoshi studied the face, committing details to memory like any true artist would. Did this person have to be his mortal enemy? Fate was so cruel.

"Hmm?" The redhead looked back over at him, then tilted the bento for him. Satoshi took the cue and speared randomly into it, coming out with a strawberry.

"Ack! No fair!" Daisuke complained before thinking better of it.

"Do you want it?" Satoshi lifted it and held the fruit almost directly before Daisuke's mouth. His color darkened some.

"N-no. Go ahead."

Satoshi gave his first smile as he leaned back on the wall and looked at the faraway trees.

**'Like I said, creepy.'**

**-****)*(****-**


	4. There IS a moon out

**-****)*(****-**

Risa looked up at the star-sprinkled sky. The moon was a darker circle than the surrounding night. She was in the far back of her remote property, on top of a small hill where barely any electrical lighting shined, with nothing but a white robe on. She hoped the lighter color somehow helped keep the magic clean.

Did she really want to do this?

She had called all her well-known prediction agencies and most of the fortunes had came back out of her favor. They'd talked of something called the "white of night" coming to stalk her if she continued on her intended path. But when she looked up the term, there was nothing explaining what it could be. They'd also talked of many negatives coming upon her if she wasn't careful. Risa shook where she stood, hoping they weren't meaning rebounds.

In her mind she felt a bit like a fool for ever running to that evil old book. What it harbored couldn't be real.

She clinched her palms and shook her head.

No. It _had_ to be real. Magic _was_ real. Dark and his wings _were_ real. Her heart needed it to be true. And that is what pushed her past her lingering fears. Tonight, she was going to go through with her plan and set the motions in play to make more than one of her dreams come true.

Nimble fingers untied the cotton belt at her waist and she slipped out of the single garment. Nothing but smooth skin and petite curves, Risa took a huge red candle and lit it, placing it in front of her, at the edge of the circle etched deeply into the ground. The red represented blood, and therefore everything life could offer.

Backing away and stepping into the middle, Risa took a similar yellow candle and lit it. This represented time, and therefore change. She placed it at what would serve as the back of the circle.

A small breeze blew in the dark night and Risa shivered, feeling exposed on the highest level. The flames of the candles flickered eerily. "Concentration," she snorted disbelievingly, raising an arm to cover the slight swell of her breast and raised nipples. This was uncomfortable. Highly uncomfortable.

She moved and gathered a few pink rose petals she'd plucked earlier. The old book hadn't said anything about involving nature, but she was going to abide by what she felt was best, and that didn't include calling on the dark forces. Either nature agreed that this should be, or it wouldn't be happening.

"Alright," she breathed and closed her eyes, preparing to begin. This had to be done just right; timed just right. She kissed the soft petals for luck and let the breeze take them from her, then lifted her arms high above her, toward the New Moon and chanted while she twirled in a tight circle inside the bigger one.

"_Powers that be, listen. Hear my words from lips glistened._"

Risa paused, kneeling to one knee, lowering her arms to extend them straight out – one in front and the other behind her, palms down, rotating her wrists and switching her hands by turns over the different candle flames.

"_Change is all I ask for this task. To show a bro a lesson._"

She stopped her movements and pressed her warmed palms just above her breasts.

"_From male to female, gain. This my will so mote it be._"

The ritual and chant part complete, a strange bubbling of air caressed her naked body. She opened her eyes abruptly, seeing the petals she'd released dancing next to her, softly gliding over her hips and arms.

Something was happening! Should she continue? … Yes.

She walked to the edge of the circle and reached out for the small kitchen knife, being very careful not to step a toe out of the line. Now came the cursing part. She stepped back to the middle and lifted one arm and pointed to the heavens.

"Satoshi Hiwatari, I become ready to curse you!" She lowered her hand to make a small cut on her index, wincing at the pain that bit at the digit. "With my blood to mark you, I will rank you below me until you can prove yourself as my equal!" She touched a small amount of blood to the tips of her opposite hand's fingers, then raked them down her chest toward her lower abdomen, leaving messy, incomplete streaks running down her front.

As she lifted her arm back toward the New Moon, something cold and empty speared through her gut in unforgiving force. Wind threw her long brown hair straight up into the air. The candles around suddenly melted into the perfectly etched line of the surrounding circle. The liquid wax turned black and the flames of the renegade wicks quickly died, leaving her to collapse on the ground alone and virtually sightless.

Had she done something wrong? Was this a rebound?

With wide doe eyes, Risa glanced at her front, seeing no wound and not much else. It didn't really hurt – not anymore, but she felt so weak. What had happened? She closed her eyes, and by the time she opened them the sky was beginning to show signs of lightening.

She rose easily enough to her feet and grabbed her robe, racing back to the mansion, leaving her items behind to be picked up at another time. No one would find them out there anyway. Later she would notice the tiny black circle on her index where she'd cut herself and the two small dots that decorated inside it.

All she had to do was touch who it was meant for and her wish would happen. Satoshi wouldn't be able to stop her; he wouldn't see it coming. And once it was done it would be too late to do anything about it. It was perfect.

**-****)*(****-**


	5. Evil Deed Is Done

**-****)*(****-**

The night had not been a good one for Satoshi Hiwatari, but he'd expected no less once his officers had confirmed the piece Dark was to steal was _Hibine's Globe_. The artifact itself held such unstable power. Combine that with Krad's and Dark's as they'd fought and... things got undeniably messy.

After one particular strike to the kaito and a particularly long stall, Satoshi had begun fearing the worst for Daisuke. Krad had then secured the globe from yielding fingers like a victorious king. Satoshi immediately begun drowning in a loud, mournful tolling of bells that only he and the white angel could perceive. Along with voices. They were insidious with their evil whisperings, making promises that could never be kept, no matter the cost paid.

It was enough to give Satoshi a burst of control, and he took Krad's gloved hand and threw the globe, wanting to smash the thing against the road's pavement in an instant of insanity. If he'd been thinking straight, he would have remembered the severe repercussions that could have happened. That was not a way to destroy an Hikari Artwork.

But Dark had risen and leaped to him, stopping the globe with a tap of his booted foot and catching it as it bounced straight back up. Black wings spread. Krad couldn't recover from Satoshi's boggled mind in time to intercept the thief's takeoff and the hunter was forced to give up as Dark effectively lost him during the chase_._ The white angel had raged for a while prior.

Satoshi took a deep breath as he opened the school's doors and entered. He felt horrible. Drained was an accurate way of putting it. Both physically and mentally. The bluenette glanced at his hand and saw that his skin resembled weathered parchment. A sure sign he had suffered an overuse in magic. A mirror earlier had also revealed dark circles under his eyes. At this rate, the teacher might send him to the nurse's office. Satoshi forced his head high and his gait to be a little quicker.

Oh, but he felt so tired. Maybe a nap in the nurse's office wasn't such a bad idea...

He arrived to class early and was among the first few present. Satoshi liked it this way. It gave a lesser chance for people to talk to him. Sitting at his desk, he reached for his notebook again. At that time an unusual event took place.

Daisuke walked through the classroom doors early. It brought an unexpected feeling into the Commander.

Crimson eyes zeroed in on Satoshi. There was worry in them, but as Satoshi glanced back the emotion was replaced with a tentative smile. Some of the girls noticed and whispered behind their hands, looking back and forth between the two. Giggles erupted, but Satoshi ignored them. They'd think what they wanted. It should go without saying that not every tender situation led to romance.

Daisuke brought himself and his schoolbag over to stand beside the blue-haired teen. Azure looked up and the notebook was slipped back into his front pocket.

"Yes, Niwa?" At least his voice was as strong as it had ever been. The young thief faltered for a moment.

"Uh... I was just wondering how you were doing." Daisuke rubbed the back of his head, an awkward look on his face.

Some of the guys had caught on to what the girls were snickering at. Daisuke seemed to be oblivious to their noises. Satoshi couldn't help but to smile; just a tiny stretch of the lips, but it was enough to melt some of the cold from his icy features.

"I'm fine, thanks."

More girls giggled. Satoshi looked pointedly over at them. Only then did Daisuke notice they had a sort of audience. The group looked away, slowly making their way to their individual desks as they resumed talking to one another.

"Wha-" Daisuke suddenly turned red. He gave a shallow bow to the bluenette before rushing off to his own desk. Satoshi smiled a bit broader as he reached for his notebook again. A sudden twinge within his heart had him dropping it. The pain rose sharply in intensity and he doubled over his desk. With focused will, he made the move seem like he was just picking up his dropped item. He straightened and the pain passed with no one knowing. Except Daisuke. The boy was too acute for his own good. At a warning glare, Daisuke kept his mouth shut, only giving the other discrete side glances as he settled down.

Why had Krad tried to make an appearance just then? Was it because of Daisuke? Satoshi knew that globe, as well as the rest of the Hikari Arts, meant a lot to Krad. But something about the hunter was more possessive when it came to that particular piece. And it seemed he really wanted it back.

Slowly the room started filling with students. The teacher walked in, followed by Riku and a couple of her friends. When the first bell rang there was still one person missing – Risa. By the time the second bell rang, the girl barreled in as if a devil were after her.

"I'm not late, am I?" she panted. Everyone looked at her and stared. Something was different about her.

"You made it, go on to your seat," the teacher replied. Risa smiled and nodded.

Her brown eyes deliberately sought out Satoshi's blue ones. His brows drew together as he studied her back closely; his Hikari genetics allowing him to see something indescribable to the others.

Why was there an unknown power radiating from her? It couldn't be what it looked like.

Risa blushed under his scrutiny, withdrawing and making her way to her desk. _Somehow, he knows!_ she thought. But she was still going to touch him. And there was no way to prove her magic if he got angry about it. She had nothing to worry about. _I'll get him in between the next class_.

And so, the boring class went underway. The only highlight was the new appreciative glances the boys were giving her. It appeared they were attracted by the power she secretly held. But she could feel one gaze boring into her, stronger than the rest. It thrilled her as much as creped her out and she failed to concentrate at all on her paperwork. After about a half hour of this, she twisted in her seat and threw Satoshi a dirty look.

He didn't flinch, or look taken aback like most would. Azure just narrowed.

_The war is on now_, Risa thought. _Once you're a chick, you won't be able to do that to me and get away with it_.

Satoshi suddenly looked down. She had stared him into defeat! The victory was short lived as the teacher called her name harshly. She realized then that she hadn't won anything, Satoshi had just been avoiding trouble. That jerk.

"Miss Harada! If you have time to goof off, I'd like to see you come to the board and write out next week's poem!"

_Noooo..._

Risa stood from her desk. "Actually, I haven't finished my work yet," she said softly.

"Well then, you can finish it as homework."

**-.-**

The bell finally rang and the teacher promptly left the room. _That unforgivable... TWIT!_ Risa's arm dropped limply to her side. Their teacher had picked out the longest poem of all time. And it was so pointless that Risa couldn't even remember anything she'd written. All well. She didn't like this class anyway. Maybe she would if they got a new teacher...

She stepped back to her desk. Further back, Satoshi was packing his stuff. Where was he going? Walking over to him made him pause to observe her.

"Thanks for getting me in trouble," she sniffed. At this, the small talk going on around them ceased. Satoshi ignored her and put his backpack over one shoulder.

"Excuse me," he said, as he brushed past her. She almost grabbed him to make him stop, but remembered that she had to find a good spot first. That's when she mentally kicked herself for having not decided on an area yet.

Where are you going?" Her doe eyes fixated on his back, looking up and down, hardly paying any attention to the other students that were watching this exchange between them. It wasn't as if they mattered much. Most were talking amongst themselves again anyway.

Satoshi paused and looked over his shoulder. His eyes warned her it was none of her business. "I'm going to the nurse."

Risa almost let slip a smile, but caught herself. The situation was too perfect! If Satoshi started having weird symptoms from the curse, then he'd already as good as declared himself sick in front of everyone. She couldn't be blamed no matter what now. After a second, curiosity and concern for him took precedence. He did look a little off color. She'd been too caught up in her scheme to give much notice.

"Are you okay?"

"Should be." Satoshi faced around and continued on, dismissing her easily. It peeved her off to no end. No one else treated her like that. She finally came to a decision and reached for him. Her index brushed against the back of his hairline. Immediately she felt a shock worse than any she'd experienced before and jerked her hand back. Satoshi stiffened an instant before whipping around to her and grabbing her retracting hand.

"What did you just do?" His voice was very low and very dangerous. His face was anything but friendly. She was suddenly scared out of her wits. What situation had she just put herself in?

"I-I..." Risa shook her head. Satoshi's grip tightened into a bruising hold and she cringed. He wasn't acting right. People could tell when they got cursed? She felt stupid for not checking the book on that.

"What's going on here?" A man's voice boomed. The next teacher was here. Astonished whispers were abounding all around. Satoshi dropped her hand and without words let her know that he wasn't through with her.

"I need to see the nurse," Satoshi faced the teacher and spoke.

"Very well. Everyone else, back to your seats."

With some shuffling, the class got ready for the next learning lesson. But Risa kept biting her bottom lip nervously and Daisuke kept throwing her looks. When lunch came around, she was sure she was going to be questioned during the whole break, probably by the whole classroom.

She just wanted to get out of school. What was Satoshi going to do to her?

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N:**** Hibine's Globe is an idea I came up with based on an original character I created: Hibine Hikari. The name itself means "ringing", or "noise". If anyone would like to learn more about him, check out my one-shot "Hikari: Hidden Within The Fake Light".**

**Also,** **I've got a new poll going on. It's about this story, so please check out my profile if you're interested. I'd very much like to know what everyone thinks. Thank you for reading!**


	6. First Shock of Many

**-****)*(****-**

Going down the painted beige hallway and past the lockers, the restrooms came up on the left. Satoshi detoured there first to collect his thoughts. At the sink he cupped his hands under the stream of cool water and brought some of the liquid up, paying special attention to his forehead.

_Risa_... He couldn't believe it. When she'd touched him there had been no doubt. _She possesses magic and she cursed me!_ He ran more water over his face.

_Why? With what? And how? She shouldn't possess magic! And she shouldn't know how to use it!_

Krad stirred uneasily. A cold sensation spread through him and his knees shook. It felt like his whole body was suddenly caught in an earthquake. He slipped to the floor and let his head rest against the underside of the sink. The water still ran noisily down the drain.

The other presence inside him churned; angry and confused. Then faded. Satoshi gasped, nearly banging his head in order to rocket up and see himself in the large mirror. It showed nothing different, but he _felt_ the difference. Krad had retreated from him! Abruptly his knees fully gave out and he dropped flat to his butt, his mouth wide open and the color draining from his face.

"Krad is... gone..." Satoshi whispered, but he couldn't believe it. This was a trick. Had to be! But... it wasn't. How? He was shaking. Life couldn't just change like this. Everything he knew; everything he'd conditioned himself for, lifted from his shoulders in seconds.

His mind was wholly his and quiet. There was no constant influential presence to suppress, no heavy attitude weighing on him. It was just him and peace; something he hadn't had in so long he'd forgot what it felt like.

"Risa, how did you-"

The restroom door opened and another guy walked in. This startled Satoshi from his thoughts and he whipped his head around. The incoming person wasn't very familiar, but they'd passed a few times in the hallway. A pair of deep blue eyes looked at him on the floor – with his face dripping wet and the sink left to run unattended.

"Hey! Are you okay?" The slightly taller teen helped the other to his feet. Satoshi's legs almost gave out again. He faced a tiled wall and extended his arms to lean on it.

"I'll be fine," he answered breathlessly over his shoulder. "Sorry to trouble you."

The teen raised a dark brow. "Man, you don't look so good. Do you want to go to the nurse? I think you can be excused based on your color alone."

"I was just on my way there." His legs felt like jelly and his mind was reeling. His mouth was so dry and it felt like he couldn't get enough air. Things were spinning. Satoshi was in shock, he knew the symptoms. Funny he knew what was going on but couldn't control it. Sometimes it sucked having an over analytical brain.

"Do you need an escort?"

_He's gone! The Hikari Curse is gone! I can live! And Daisuke-_

Had this affected Dark?

"Thank you, but no. I can make it there."

Satoshi stepped from the wall and shuffled over to the door, twitching lightly, but thankfully keeping his balance. When he went to pull the handle, he didn't have the strength for it. His hand slipped from the too weak grasp he'd used. The other teen silently came up and helped him. "Here," he said, offering something in his hand, "you left this by the sink."

It was a pair of glasses.

Satoshi numbly reached out for them. He felt like laughing. He didn't need them anymore. He didn't need them anymore! It was too much. He couldn't take this fast of an unbelievable change. It was too wonderful and too sudden.

"Come on." Suddenly his whole arm was grabbed and the teen was leading him down the hall, past the bulletin boards and to the nurse's office. "You're way too spacey right now. It might just be your luck to run into a science project being carted down the hall." Satoshi didn't argue. He barely got a chance to see the nurse and the bed she offered before he blacked out.

**-.-**

A phone's shrill ring echoed before it was quickly answered.

"Is this Kei Hiwatari?" A pleasant, if not worried woman's voice fluttered down the line in Kei's office.

"It is. What is the problem?" Because there definitely was one.

"This is the Azumano Junior High School nurse. Sir, your son was led by another student into my office a few minutes ago, and when I took his stats and tried getting his attention he didn't respond in any way. His temperature is fairly high and if I didn't know any better I'd say he's suffering from an acute case of Jaundice. But he's missing one of the common symptoms associated with it, though only the one that I can tell. I believe he should be checked at the hospital and have some blood work done. Right away, if possible."

"I understand. It's quite strange; he looked fine when he left for school just this morning. I can be there within twenty minutes. Do you think that will be okay? Or should you go ahead and call the E.M.T?" If Satoshi couldn't be roused, then the first thing she should have done was call the ambulance. Any professional should have known this.

"He's stable, so I don't believe that's necessary. I'll keep an eye on him until you arrive."

The fool was going to be getting a complaint from him, and a lawsuit if something was seriously wrong with Satoshi.

"Thank you. I'm on my way."

Kei hung up the phone and stood, retrieving his keys from off his huge desk, nearly toppling over some paperwork from last night. With an impatient noise he made his way to the elevators, continuing with a brisk walk until he was in the driver's seat of his sleek, black Corvette.

**-.-**

The school bell rang again.

Lunch time. Risa wanted to go hide. Grudgingly, she copied everyone else and fetched her bento, but all too soon everyone was crowding around her and asking her questions.

"What's going on with you and Hiwatari? Did you guys see each other outside of school and get into a fight?" Ritsuko bounced in her excitement.

"He was staring at you awfully hard," one of the girls Risa barely knew said jealously.

"He treated you so roughly!" one boy said sympathetically.

"Yeah, what did you do to deserve that?" another girl snickered. Risa couldn't tell if she was on her side, or Satoshi's. More than likely Satoshi's with all the fan girls he had.

"You guys saw everything that's happened between us. He stared at me and I gave him a dirty look, then _I_ got in trouble for it! And I tried to be nice and get something out of his hair, then he gets mad with me! He's such a snob!"

And this is where the room divided into two groups: The boys and the girls.

"I knew he was a weirdo from the start," a boy announced.

"Lier! Satoshi is the coolest there is!" a hyper girl chimed in.

"You girls have such horrible tastes!"

"And you guys lack eyesight!"

Risa sighed. She was right in the middle of a scream fest. Riku looked so annoyed as she got up to walk out the door. Risa wished she could follow her, but the crowd would probably only leave with her. "QUIET!" she yelled above everyone else.

The class looked at her. "I'd like to be able to get up from my desk, please."

"No, no, no! We have to discuss this and decide if Satoshi and you are an item now," Ritsuko said deviously. Risa's jaw dropped. Her friend knew what she had just started.

"WHAT?" all the other girls shouted.

"Are you crazy?"

"As if!"

"Satoshi wouldn't want someone who's not even in his fan club!"

"You all are such idiots!" Risa screamed. And so, there was no peace for the entire lunch break, and Daisuke dared not get close to ask his own questions. He gave up after the crowd didn't disperse five minutes later (and it didn't look like it would anytime soon) and just opted to go see the nurse instead. He rushed down the halls, finding the nurse in her office looking contrite and with only empty beds behind her wheeled chair.

"Yes?" she questioned as she looked over some documents on a clipboard.

"I wanted to know if my friend Satoshi Hiwatari was alright."

At the mentioning of the name she seemed to flinch a little bit. Maybe he was just seeing things. Slanted eyes turned to study him. She gave him a strict look. Its effects were enhanced by the tight bun her sandy hair was pulled into.

"He'll be fine. His father came to pick him up a while ago to go to the hospital, but his condition didn't look too serious."

"H-hospital!"

"I wouldn't worry. You should be able to pay him a visit after school. Is there any other reason that you're here?"

Daisuke shook his head. She'd given him more questions than answers, but she'd said all she was going say. "Um, no. Thank you." He backed out of the office and turned on his heel, disappearing around a corner. The nurse gave a slight snort.

"How dare he question how I do my job?" she asked herself, glancing to the letter she'd received from the Head Office. A complaint letter. Because she hadn't done her job correctly. Now the principal was considering firing her.

"He's the one who didn't keep an eye on his child!" she huffed, referring to Kei. She stood from her chair, having to move to work out some of her frustrated anger. She started by adjusting the sheets on the beds, _again_. After a few minutes she stopped.

Looking back at it, the right thing to have done would have been calling an ambulance right away. She'd just never had to do anything of the sort before and hadn't expected to then. Which was no excuse. Her training had taught her better. She hung her head and her shoulders drooped.

**-****)*(****-**


	7. Hormones Induce Scary Thoughts

**-****)*(****-**

Satoshi roused slowly, giving slight mumbles and groans every now and again. The first objects that came into focus were the walls of the room. And they were all wrong – they weren't suppose to be a bright white with blue curtains, they were suppose to be a deep beige with white curtains. Sitting up caused something to tug on his arm. He pulled the limb before thinking better of it and cringed as a needle moved under his skin. He became almost alert then.

Straight-faced, Satoshi took better notice of his surroundings and of the needle hooked into him. He was alone in a hospital room, an iv dripping into his veins. This was nice. What had happened at school? He'd climbed into the bed and laid down like he was suppose to, then... He fell asleep? More than just that if the room now was anything to go by.

Awaking more, he became aware of feeling physically lighter than he had in ages. And he was more rested than he'd been in a long time. That's when reality hit hard again. Krad was gone. He was free to live! The only chains tying him down to the Hikari duties now were the ones that made it possible for only him to have some measure of control over his ancestors' arts. It still wouldn't be a cakewalk, but it was certainly a lot lighter of a load to carry around all the time.

He shook his head, unable to believe it; to firmly grasp the idea that now he could be almost normal. He and Daisuke could actually be around each other without fear. Azure eyes nearly glowed as he smiled. He could-

Azure eyes narrowed as he realized he was a bit scared. Closing one's self off for so long held a price.

Could he even be himself?

What exactly was 'himself' now that he was older? Could he be normal? Should he risk exposure in ordinary life to find out? Was it really okay now?

His mind buzzing, he suddenly felt more unsure about life than he had in years. Maybe having a set path predetermined for you was better. At least one could pretend and force their self to move forward then.

Satoshi shook himself from his destructive thoughts. He'd been given a gift and he was going to use it! If things didn't work out, well then, the average lifespan was only so long. He shook himself again. When had he become such a coward? And when was a curse like a gift? And how had Risa pulled off such an amazing feat?

The room door opened and a dainty nurse stepped in. "You're awake. That's good," she said softly. Azure eyes darted up to her oval face. "How are you feeling? You seem a bit preoccupied, are you okay?" she asked, effortlessly kind and warm. It probably wasn't any trouble for her to bring comfort to most people, especially children. Satoshi nodded, and her soothing voice pressed on, "Are you aware of what happened? And are you hungry? Lunch was a few hours ago."

"I must have passed out. I'm not sure why. And lunch would be nice." If only because he knew the staff automatically wrote any refusal of food down as a sign of something possibly being wrong. He didn't want to stay here any longer than he had to. Hospitals had never set well with him. The sterile places housed too many remnants of suffering and loss. ...And disembodied souls if one looked hard enough.

"That's great!" The nurse suddenly took on a cheerful note. Satoshi looked at her confusedly. "You are a rare case – you came in looking pretty rough, but now you're looking in perfect health. Your skin is a normal color _and_ you're wanting food," she explained. Satoshi had to smile a little at that, however, his smile faltered when she spoke again. "Your father should be here within the hour to pick you up and take you home. We've already taken a blood sample and have had a priority rush put on the test results. Thankfully it seems unnecessary now, but we should receive any news from it before you leave."

Satoshi's face blanked. He didn't want his father near him at the best of times. The nurse noticed something changing in his demeanor. "Don't worry," she said, mistaking the reasoning for his dulling expression, "I'm sure everything will come back fine. I think you must have just overworked yourself at school. The studies nowadays can be overkill!"

Satoshi forced himself to respond. "Yeah." His tone wasn't a very convincing one, even to his own ears. There was a hesitant pause as neither one spoke for a minute.

"I'm going to go get your late lunch now." The nurse eased out the door. Satoshi leaned back, feeling distraught at the loneliness that presented itself as the door snapped gently closed. This was new. Nothing was usually more pleasing than being alone. By himself he had a semblance of peace. Maybe it no longer worked because it was already so quiet inside his mind? Well mostly, aside from the doubts that had started flooding in with Krad gone. Did he miss the angel?

No! That was just crazy! Why was he even considering missing that psychotic freak?

He didn't know, and it was very confusing that a large part of him felt gone, somehow. So, why did he suddenly want company? Shouldn't he want to be alone to recover and make sense of his mixed feelings? Daisuke's face came to mind and realized he'd have to wait until lunch tomorrow to really get a chance to talk to the redhead.

Time slowly went on, and it became increasingly frustrating to wait as the minutes crawled past. What was wrong with him? Why was he so restless? Maybe it was because he no longer knew what to expect. Life was to no longer play out in measured steps from this point on.

It was time to come up with a plan.

He did still need to keep an eye on the rest of the Hikari Arts. He could still feel his connection with them. Course – like always – he'd have to wait until they started to awaken to do anything with them. Then he could seal them again.

Deep inside, a new part – or maybe a waking part – laughed. There was always the option of letting Dark steal the strong ones. The weaker ones could be left to the Hikari and perhaps dealt with in a more subtle manner. Redeeming them would be better than destroying them, like his ancestors had always wanted to have the moral strength to do.

Life really wasn't so bad or stressful.

The urge to go to the restroom hit. Satoshi looked grumpily at the needle still stuck in his arm. The device was comparable to a leash for all the help it was now. He'd ask the nurse to remove it once she got back. And he'd also ask her name. She seemed like a really nice person.

Fifteen minutes later, he was free of the contraption and eating a meal full of greens and a slice of meatloaf. For hospital food it actually wasn't that bad. The nurse stayed with him as he ate, sometimes recalling stories of others that had been treated in the same room. All ended mostly well, and one was even funny enough to make him snort a pea up his nose. That hadn't been expected, by him or the nurse; who patted his back and retrieved a tissue while he berated himself for laughing so easily.

Twenty minutes after, he stepped out of his numbered room and traipsed the expansive area outside it. A few nurses and doctors walked around, checking into other doors and the patients beyond them. It was obvious due to the lack of hustle that this wasn't the Emergency Room. But it wasn't exactly a rest area, either. The staff kept too close an eye out on everybody.

Satoshi explored, finding nothing unexpected for a hospital. The atmosphere was the same as any with its clean, yet slightly cold impression. It wasn't homey, but it wasn't hostile. Still, sometimes looking into open-room doors wasn't a good thing to do. He could have sworn he saw an old man staring sadly at him, but as he did a double take, the bed proved to be empty. Goosebumps erupted all over his skin and he hurried on.

Finally he found the restrooms. Why did they have to be so far from his room? A large window, settled in the opposite wall down the hallway, caught his interest and he walked to it, finding he wanted to know more about where he was. Turned out he was approximately five stories high. His stomach gave an unexpected flip at the sight of people a ways below. It was weird. When Krad had awaken in him, heights had no longer really effected him. Probably his subconscious had known he'd had nothing to fear because of Krad's wings being practically his own.

He needed to stop thinking like he missed the angel, because he really didn't. Not in any way, shape, or form. Heck, maybe without Krad and the monster's wear on his body, his life would be longer than originally thought.

The horizon outside of the thick window was blocked by tall gray buildings. This didn't look much like Azumano. Where had his father taken him? It was useless trying to gather much information from the nondescript buildings in front of him. And road signs were too far to read – not that he could find any. He gave up, turning for the doors marked for males behind him.

A few minutes later, he was drying his hands with a paper towel and looking in one of the mirrors above the sinks. The nurse hadn't been kidding. His skin color was very healthy, and almost radiant. No longer was it the usual pale; his cheeks had a light dusting of pink. It was strange. He threw the used towel out then leaned forward toward the mirror more. Both his blue eyes looked light and clear, and there were no usual dark bags under them. Krad really had been putting a strain on his body. No wonder the Hikaris had such a short lifespan.

Blinking, he noticed his lips seemed a lot brighter than normal. They stood out, and appeared a bit fuller. Or maybe he was just imagining the change. He wasn't one to often stay in front of a mirror and study himself. Shrugging, he walked out of the restrooms, and right into his father. He stepped back in surprise, being quick to relax his face at the figure standing in front of him.

"Father," he greeted almost calmly, reaching to adjust his glasses before remembering that he didn't have them on. He stopped the habitual motion about halfway. Kei took the opportunity to place Satoshi's glasses into his already lifted hand.

"You don't usually go without these. Are you feeling any better?" Kei asked, swooping Satoshi into a hug. "I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you. An emergency call came in and I had to return to the office. But I have a lot of faith in this hospital – I knew you'd be well taken care of. And the lab below has your test results. You should be present as the doctor goes over them with me." Kei lifted away and Satoshi released his held breath as his father's hand landed on his shoulder to steer him back to his room.

Satoshi fumbled his glasses back on, deciding it best to hide Krad's departure from Kei for as long as he could, or until he knew how his father would react and what he would do about it. Without Krad to keep him "in check", Kei might just make his role at police HQ a _little_ more harder. It was already difficult enough getting facts together on his case with Dark.

"Where is this hospital located?" Satoshi asked, sounding as nice as he could.

"Don't worry, we're not that far from Azumano." His father effortlessly dodged the question. Satoshi forced himself not to scowl. It was always so pointless to ask his father anything. Kei let him go when they entered the numbered room. The nurse from before, Clair, was already there, straightening things up for the last part of his stay. She glanced cheerily at him while she wheeled a small cart past. She hesitated, her smile turning downwards a fraction. Satoshi knew she'd spotted the difference in him now that his father was near.

Satoshi nodded at her, hoping she'd continue on. She did. But not without pausing to give his arm a small, reassuring squeeze. "I hope to see you again. I mean... Erm... I didn't mean... That is, I hope that you don't have to come back to the hospital."

He gave her a small smile and she smiled back, also giving Kei a respectable bow before exiting. Kei didn't respond to her in any way, and Satoshi knew that he didn't like her. He probably thought that she was incompetent just because of her stumbling over her wording.

The two sat and waited for the doctor. He didn't take long. The graying man knocked and came in carrying Satoshi's chart on a clipboard.

"I'm Cami," he introduced strongly, but with a friendly air. "It's a pleasure to see you again, Mr. Hiwatari." He strode over to Kei and shook his hand.

"It's good to see you again, too." Kei smiled as if greeting an old friend. Satoshi figured that they at least knew each other well on a business level. Possibly personally, although he'd never heard of a Cami before. Not that _that_ meant much.

"I know you are a very busy man, so I'll get right to the point," Cami said, turning a few pages on the clipboard in his hand. "Just to let you know right now, the blood work came back good, but I'm a little worried about your son's development." Cami's expression hardened a bit, and Kei's quickly followed suit. Satoshi's brows pinched together as he stared over at Cami and his clipboard.

"Why?" Kei demanded.

"Since we weren't sure what made your son sick, we ran many thorough tests on the blood. All results came back clear, but we found that his testosterone, androsterone, and dehydroandrosterone levels are lower then they should be, and his estrogen levels are high. There are also traces of estradiol, estrone, and estriol; which are hormones that belong to women _only_. I've never come across this problem before, not in a male that wasn't taking hormonal supplements in order to undergo a surgery to change genders."

Father and son's eyes widened. Their gazes both held shocked surprise as they turned to stare at each other, then back at the doctor searchingly.

Cami cleared his throat a bit before continuing. "Mr. Hiwatari, you've given us all of Satoshi's medical history. I know that he hasn't been given any of these supplements, but I'm not sure how a perfectly healthy boy, already going through puberty, can suddenly start making the wrong kinds of hormones, and I'm worried. This is a very important time in a person's life, development wise. If something isn't done to correct this soon, it could bring major and permanent repercussions."

Satoshi yanked off his glasses and hunched over some, firmly gripping the bridge of his nose. Talk about having your body betray you! His cheeks had never felt so hot in embarrassment. He was a growing boy, not one of those girls that flocked after one! Satoshi wasn't a sexist, but he appreciated his masculinity.

"What do you purpose we do, doctor?" Kei spoke up. The unusual waver in his voice spoke volumes of how much this news had thrown him off tether.

"I recommend taking male hormone supplements to counteract what's going on. It may even throw everything back into proper working gear. However, it could pose a potential side effect. Nothing serious, just a bit of nausea. Course, I'd like to keep an eye on him and run some future tests. If you'll speak with Julie at the main desk, she'll give you a slip for the next available appointment."

By the time the doctor was finished speaking, Satoshi had his face buried in his hands. He could only imagine what the 'future tests' would be.

The ride home, or rather, to his apartment, was blurry. Satoshi never did find out where the hospital was located. To be honest, he didn't really care at the moment. He just wanted to figure out why his body was deciding it wanted to be female. Mix-ups like this usually fixed itself while the child was still in its mother's womb. How could this possibly be happening now? And why?

He didn't react when his father hugged him again and left him with some rare words of assurance. Satoshi was too far in the back of his mind to notice. Once his front door closed, the noise and the abrupt silence was enough to rouse him to walk to his living room chair. He sat in it almost cautiously and passed the next few hours just staring across the room and out one of the blind-free windows.

Night came, and with it, knocks at his door. Satoshi jumped. His face held red marks from where his cheek had rested against the knuckles of his hand for so long. He grumbled slightly, angry that he hadn't figured out any answers to his bizarre day, and shuffled over to the front door. As he opened it, a hand came close to knocking against his chest. The hand belonged to none other than Niwa, whom quickly retracted it, seeing as the door opened a fraction to reveal one side of his friend staring mutely at him.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke squeaked. "I came by to check on you and to give you today's homework."

Satoshi didn't say anything in return, just disappeared behind the big door and pulled it the rest of the way open. Daisuke took the hint to step into the apartment. As was habit, he looked around before placing a small stack of papers down. The place reminded him of someone that worked too much. There were many important documents and folders around a desktop computer and on the small coffee table, but other than that, it was pretty barren. Definitely a guy's place, although cleaner than most. Almost too clean. The snap of a lock made him turn around. Satoshi looked at him in the eyes for all of two seconds before he stared at the carpeted floor. The gesture of avoidance was made more unusual by the furrowed brow and slightly glazed eyes.

"Was the trip to the hospital bad?" Daisuke asked worriedly.

Satoshi's head snapped up. The look on his face told Daisuke that he'd overstepped his boundaries before the other even spoke.

"How did you know about that?"

"I-I went looking for you in the nurse's office at school. She told me. I was worried..." Daisuke hung his head some, hoping he wasn't in trouble with the other teen. Azure eyes narrowed at him, but looked away as Satoshi moved on into his kitchen. Daisuke took that as a good enough sign to follow.

"You seem a bit edgy. Don't tell me the doctor gave you bad news..."

"I'M NOT-!" Satoshi spun around and yelled, catching himself once Daisuke about flew out of his skin. The blue-haired teen took a deep breath and leaned against a wall, suddenly void of much energy. "I'm sorry, but I don't want to talk about it." Daisuke slowly relaxed, only to tense up again.

"But, you are okay, aren't you?" The redhead's genuine worry made Satoshi smile some.

"I'll be fine, but I want to ask about you."

"Eh?" Daisuke colored some. "I'm good." The redhead rubbed the back of his neck.

So that meant Dark hadn't been affected by Krad's departure. Did the kaito even know his opposite was gone? If not, did it mean that Krad hadn't truly left? Satoshi didn't want to go farther with questions. He wasn't ready to reveal any of the day's events, but strangely, he thought he might go mad if he was left alone to think anymore. All his thinking earlier had done him no good in handling his situation. Walking to his cupboards, he pulled down two cups.

"Would you like some tea?"

Daisuke walked the rest of the way into the kitchen, stopping at the table. "Yes, please." The redhead nodded along with his words. Was it just him being paranoid with his situation, or was Daisuke looking at him differently? Satoshi shook himself some as the Wing Tamer pulled out a chair for himself. He was just being paranoid. There wasn't anything physically different on the outside. ...Yet.

"To be honest, you look better than ever."

Satoshi, who was taking two teabags out of a little decorated box, dropped the box and all its contents to the floor. Teabags scattered by his feet as he gave Daisuke a purely shocked expression. Daisuke cringed at his words as he rocketed up to gather the spilled items. "I didn't mean it like that!" he nearly shouted while on his knees before Satoshi, who fought not to back up a step.

"Then... how did you mean it?" As Daisuke looked up at him, he thought of how weird he must sound. Like he'd expected the redhead to... care for him more than in the friendly way. "Sorry... The reason I ask is because today decided to twist on me more than a little bit." Satoshi actually appeared somewhat sheepish.

_Something really did happen with him today._ "You just don't seem as stressed."

Satoshi wanted to laugh. He was definitely stressed. And now he didn't feel right with Daisuke in his apartment. Was it because he'd been told his body was trying to act like a girl's? Does your body affect how you feel around a person?

Satoshi's eyes went wide.

Does your body decide your sexual preference?

"Oh, God!" Satoshi's hand covered his mouth in shock.

"What? Are you okay!" Daisuke suddenly stood, not six inches from Satoshi to look at him directly in his eyes. Personal space invaded, and mind whirling, Satoshi backed up into his counter.

"I-it's nothing! I'm j-just going to b-be sick!"

Satoshi roughly pushed past Daisuke, practically running for his bathroom. He knew he probably seemed so pathetic to the redhead right then, but what did it matter? His vision blurred and he felt something wet trail down one cheek. Why was he crying! Getting more confused by the second, and dizzy, Satoshi wiped at his eyes with his sleeve. He didn't clear his vision in time to avoid slamming into the closed bathroom door. He felt like such a fool.

"Satoshi!" Daisuke almost ran down the hall after his friend, but Satoshi disappeared behind the bathroom door and threw it closed.

"I'm fine! Just go away, please!" Satoshi slid down on the opposite side of the door, hugging his knees with one arm, the other busily rubbing his nose. It felt broken, though it wasn't bleeding.

Daisuke felt stricken. What kind of friend was he if he wasn't wanted when the other clearly needed comfort? Hanging his head, Daisuke almost whispered, "I want to help."

"NO!" The refusal rang out strongly. Daisuke jerked, a bit in shock at the vehemence in the voice. Hurt, Daisuke quietly made to leave the apartment. Satoshi heard the front door shut and felt he could breathe again. But with his breath came a weight. He hiccuped once and found himself holding his breath. Water was gathering in his eyes, but he'd never been one to let himself cry.

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N:**** Satoshi has got it rough with two sets of hormones bouncing.**

**I ask whoever is interested in this story continuing to let me know how I did this chapter. Something is just not striking me as right about it, but I'm not sure what it is and I've delayed updating for this reason long enough. I'd appreciate any constructive thoughts. **

**Intelligenceisstupid: Thanks for being here and laughing with me on this. ^_^**

**Sapphiet: You're insane (in a good way) with your energy. I never know what you're going to say. ...Hopefully it'll be good for this chapter. **

**Sneeze Powdered Moth: O_O DANG! I think we covered everything in private. XD**

**franxie: You're just totally awesome! I'm glad for all the chats we've had. ^_^**

**Lady Fai: I hope I haven't let your patience down. **


	8. First Awkward Night

**-****)*(****-**

Outside the night was warm and the lightly stirring air pleasant, but the town surroundings were a little lonely without crowds and their hustle and bustle of the daytime. Daisuke was nearly half a block away from Satoshi's apartment when Dark spoke for the first time since school.

**'You really are an idiot if you leave when it's so obvious something is up with Creepy.'**

"Eh?" Daisuke jumped, startled by Dark's rather serious tone. Anger quickly stirred inside the redhead and brushed against the inner thief.

"We're not welcome! And would you stop calling him that! He's sick, so we should leave him alone..." The last of the spoken words lost most of their steam and sounded very unsure to the kaito.

**'I'm fine with leaving that boy alone, with no one to tend to him. I just want to know what Krad is up to. I _know_ that psycho has got something going on. Wrongness is practically radiating from the Hikari.'**

Like expected, Daisuke instantly stopped walking and turned to face back the direction they'd came. Red eyes looked soulfully up at his friend's dimly lit apartment. The large building gave off a forbidding aura; its crevices and bricks lined with darkness and covered with widely stretching shadows. Daisuke almost whined before looking determinedly away.

**'So, you're going to give up and do nothing, just like that?'**

The criticism lacing the thief's words tugged at the redhead's reluctance. Dark could feel it. Daisuke squinted his eyes shut and faced in the direction of home. But he only went half a step before looking back at his friend's apartment again.

Doing nothing was eating at him. Couldn't he help?

'We need to respect his decision,' Daisuke link-spoke reluctantly, but firmly.

**_Too easy_**, Dark thought.

** 'What if he's not thinking straight? He might not have meant what he said. And if he's not thinking straight, then he really does need your help.'**

The possibility jolted the Wing Tamer. He was racing back to the apartment within the second. 'We check on him, but secretly so we don't disturb him! If he needs help, then we bust in and take care of him!'

The phantom thief smiled inside as Daisuke kicked up his running by a few notches.

**'If it wasn't for your obsession with Creepy, your way of thinking wouldn't be too far from mine,'** Dark nearly praised.

"I'm not-!"

**'Shh! You look like an idiot running while yelling at nobody!'**

And though no one was around Daisuke snapped his mouth closed, enduring Dark's teasing laughter the whole short way back.

**-.-**

Satoshi had crawled to the porcelain sink to stand, fighting an unusual sudden loss of energy and motivation. He removed his now crooked glasses and slowly washed his face, checking the mirror. His nose seemed to look proper and not like how it felt – like a pug's. That was at least good.

Trying to put the embarrassing incident with Daisuke from his mind, he trudged to his living room coffee table, to where earlier he had absentmindedly set down his prescription from the doctor. He twisted the childproof cap off and dumped two capsules out in his palm. They were plain white, free of any writing. The directions said it could be taken with or without food, so gathering some night clothes from his bedroom, Satoshi went back to the bathroom. Using a handful of water from the sink, he swallowed the pills one at a time and readied the tub. It was time to free his mind a little and get it off the subject it had been whirling around since at the hospital.

Steam filled the entire tiled room, fogging up his sink mirror with misty, trailing tendrils. He took off his clothes, having to keep telling himself there was no reason to fear his appearance. Surely the wrong hormones couldn't have warped his body since his most recent private time. And the pills would get everything taken care of before it became a real problem.

_Besides_, he thought as he slid into the deliciously warm water, _it can't change me. Krad couldn't change me, and neither will my body decide how I will act and what I think_. This one thought unlocked the negative swirling over his heart, and made his spirit soar. He felt almost as happy as when he only knew Krad had left him.

_Strange_, Satoshi leaned back in the tub and paused to think,_ Krad leaves me and this happens. It can't be coincidence, they have to be connected. _

He sat up abruptly, spilling water noisily all over the hard, tan floor. Blue eyes were huge.

_HE LEFT ME BECAUSE HE CAN'T POSSESS FEMALES OF MY FAMILY!_

The realization made him lean his forehead on the side of the cool tub. A sense of dejectedness scorched through him.

How long had this change been going on undetected inside him, then? How much of him was still technically male? Risa couldn't have done this; she couldn't have altered him and made Krad go away. Not this fast. No magic could be so strong as to have done all of this since just this morning alone.

Maybe she hadn't really done anything to him earlier. Maybe that power that he'd thought he'd seen around her, and what he'd felt when she'd touched him, hadn't been her at all. Maybe everything inside him was on the fritz.

Just thinking so made his skin tingle oddly. No, not his skin, but right _under_ his skin. He rubbed his chest, to where it felt like the tingling was beginning to concentrate on either side.

Satoshi suddenly jumped, not because of the awkward feeling that just so happened to be centered in his breasts, but because he felt a presence.

Maybe...

Unconsciously keeping his hand over his chest like a shield, he quickly leaned, looking in front of him to his window, where he'd left the curtains partially open. With his apartment being on an upper floor he really didn't think this would be a problem. Could he have been wrong, even though only a flimsy set of thin, metal stairs were present on the open west side of the building? He narrowed his eyes as he stared through the glass and into the night, willing some shadow to stand out from the others and move.

None did, and he relaxed back into soothing heat.

Satoshi wasn't sure when it was that he closed his eyes, but he was aware of opening them and of the water being a few degrees cooler. Shivering a bit, he wondered how it was that, with his chaotic mind, he could doze for any length of time. And his skin felt like it was positively crawling now – still tingling underneath strongly. Forcing his thoughts away from the images of microscopic bugs, Satoshi dunked underwater, pausing when a strange tightening happened in his lower abdomen.

He practically threw the water off lifting back up, and it was as if it rained in the modest bathroom. Scowling, he reached for the soap and washed.

Thinking anymore about what was going on inside would drive him crazy. It'd be best just to let nature take its course. He'd deal, one way or another. He'd already proven that he could handle anything.

With a deeper scowl that was meant to keep out all doubt, he stood and reached for a towel, drying off. It wasn't until he was out of the tub and turning for his clothes that the burning in his stomach registered. He froze with his arm outstretch before pulling it in to tighten the towel at his waist. The material felt out of place there, as if he needed to cover up more of himself. Was he ashamed and feeling out of place in his own apartment?

Throwing the thought away, Satoshi hurried to the kitchen for a glass, hoping water would ease the burning. He barely had a quarter of it drank before he was racing back to the bathroom and his head was hovering over the toilet. There are few things worse than gagging with a stomach that's squeezing out practically nothing. After one particularly long gag he knew he'd have to get something down for his stomach to bring back up and be satisfied. Still somehow clutching his glass of water, Satoshi chugged what he could before the gags came again. This time, the liquid came back cloudy and his stomach slowly calmed.

Setting the glass on the top of the toilet, he wiped his sweaty forehead and waited to be sure it was safe before he moved to rewash his face.

Throwing up was unpleasant, but the doctor had warned the drugs might make him sick. He just hoped he had absorbed enough. Satoshi didn't dare take another dose to be sure.

He had brushed his teeth and entered his room when hunger struck. How the heck could his stomach want food after heaving as much as it did? And he never ate at this time of night. Grumbling, he decided to ignore it and slide under his covers. But he tossed, unable to get comfortable. And his stupid stomach would not quit making noise! It was so loud with its growls. He growled back at it and tossed once more, keeping his eyes scrunched tight.

He _would_ get to sleep... eventually...

Finally he relaxed as the frustration started leaving him. His mind slowly drifted off as it blanked. And... there was a tap at his window. Instantly awake, Satoshi cursed and shot up out of bed. Whatever was on the other side of that window was going to get it, and if it was the window itself that had made that light noise, then the window was going to get it. Cranky didn't even begin to describe Satoshi.

Yanking back the curtain he saw... absolutely nothing. No one was standing out there, no animal had come to perch. Throwing his curtains back into place, he rethought his threat to the window and relented, leaving it intact and whole.

His stomach growled and twisted, reminding him that he had only eaten once today, and that was so very long ago. It pleaded for him to go to the kitchen and make some instant noodles. Just the one cup of instant noodles, then it would let him go to sleep easily.

Satoshi actually laughed at his own imagination as he traipsed away from that damnable window.

Daisuke risked a peek just as Satoshi disappeared around the bedroom door.

'It worked, he's going for food,' Daisuke smiled. _That was easy_, he thought. Now his friend would get better faster.

**'What is with those severe mood swings?'** Dark shuddered. **'It's like Creepy's been contaminated by Crazy.'**

Daisuke's crimson eyes widened as he stepped in front of the window and peered deeper inside, as if looking for some kind of evidence of this.

'Could that be what's wrong with him?'

**'Krad could finally be winning him over. Or, it could have something to do with that artwork we stole last night. He did go ballistic on it and nearly caused a backlash of power, which would have ended up demolishing half the town.'**

Daisuke shuddered as the night before replayed through his head – Krad's face contorting and revealing Satoshi's crazed eyes as the hand-sized globe rose high above his head; Dark's fierce inward shout of dismay; the pain as his bruised limbs were forced to move without his consent to fly some odd miles;the sound of Satoshi's suffering echoing before heavy flaps warned him it was time for some drastic aerial stunts.

**'Hibine was the only Hikari to completely and utterly give everything he was to Krad, even though he quickly realized he was being deceived. Perhaps something in that Hikari's signature has thrown Satoshi out of his mind. More so than usu–' **

'Dark!'

The kaito paused, thinking he was about to get berated again. But he was wrong. Daisuke probably had tuned him out after a spur of emotion had swept through.

'Satoshi isn't giving into Krad. Whatever is going on, it has to be that artwork's fault. What can we do?'

The worried determination to do something sat like a brick in the redhead's chest, but Dark could feel the warmth of caring expanding, lightening the weight of it. It brought a slight smile to him before he reminded himself that these emotions were just too mushy. Dark was glad of the steadily growing shadow that was coming down the hall to distract his Tamer.

**'He's coming back. Better move.'**

Daisuke did just that, but maybe a little too late. The young Tamer heard barely audible footsteps quickly patter close on the opposite side of the glass. Daisuke, holding his breath, plastered to the bricks of the side of the window, trying to keep flat and out of easy sight.

He waited–

–and waited...

Finally light footsteps made for the bed, and Daisuke risked another glance. Satoshi was climbing onto the soft mattress and cutting on a small lamp on a wooden nightstand. A book and a cup of noodles were waiting on him to turn around as he was getting all comfy under his covers.

**'Okay, enough staring,'** the kaito warned, feeling just a bit of apprehension as his Tamer's control started slipping and revealing something even he didn't know.

But Daisuke stared harder, only wanting it so much more. An empty feeling made itself known in his gut, and he pressed a fist below his chest. A crazy idea of busting in there and snitching those noodles entered his head. There was even a print on the glass of the window where the steam had been so close a second ago. The redhead's stomach growled loudly. It didn't like having missed dinner one bit. Speaking of, Emiko was going to kill him when he got home.

**'Dai, move! I think he heard your aggressive stomach!'** The kaito wasn't afraid, however, but fighting laughter.

Daisuke was not so amused, and plastered to the wall again, but this time the window was being unlatched.

**'I've got it from here,'** Dark said smoothly, and with swift ease he took over, jumping over the rail and out of sight before Satoshi could look left and right out the side of his apartment.

Thanks to the kaito, the two made it home, snuck some food, and did some research and a little brainstorming.

**'There's not much I don't know on how Hikari Arts work,'** Dark said, **'but we're going back to do a few tests tomorrow night, so you'd better suck up whatever trouble your mom gives you and be prepared to go through it again.'** Daisuke's brows furrowed as he ate his white rice.

'If you tell her you're the one that's got business out, then she'll happily let you.'

**'And have her wheedle out the truth of where we are going and have the worst thought of me? No way! I'm not going to have it out that we're spying on a guy!'**

Daisuke choked some and lost his chopsticks.

**'Exactly. It's WRONG!'**

'Spying in general is wrong, Dark, but it's not like how you're implying, so don't say it like that!'

Meanwhile, back at the apartment, Satoshi had fallen into a fitful sleep. Short locks of blue hair whipped back and forth over his pillow. A sheen of sweat stuck a few wisps of it to his forehead. He grunted and snapped his teeth once as somewhere between wake and restless sleep he got the impression that he was melting down into something.

And as bizarre as this was, the thought of cookies being pouring into those little paper cups to be baked entered his dreams. Maybe it was some sort of analogy to himself? He could almost smell them. No, wait. Duh. Those weren't cookies, but muffins. How did he get those mixed up? Had it really been so long since he had either?

Content, a happy memory began changing his dreams, and lulled him deeper into sleep. There his heart swelled just by watching his mother in the kitchen, tending to those one-of-a-kind muffins.

"Just a few more minutes, Satoshi," she turned her head to say as she straightened and closed the stove's door. Her beautiful face was so cheerful, and blue curls delicately weaved passed her cheeks, on passed her shoulders. Though petite, the strength and love radiating from her could not be hidden. She smiled broadly at him, affection radiating out of her gorgeous blue eyes, enhanced by the sun shining in through the small kitchen window.

Satoshi saw so much of himself in her. His looks were hardly anything like his father – the one he could barely remember and didn't want his mother to think of. She always became sad when he was mentioned. Like he'd been something precious she'd lost.

Perhaps he was since his mother had loved him.

But Satoshi would protect her now. No one would harm her! Ever! They'd have to go through him first! She was his world. And he'd teach anyone that the hard way if need be.

"What's my little man thinking about so strongly?" His mother came around his chair and put her arms around his shoulders, laying her chin gently on his head.

"Uh..." Satoshi thought quickly, wanting to avoid any topic that could possibly leave his mother saddened, "I want two."

"Excuse me?" His mother lifted from him, a playful tone in her voice.

"I want two," Satoshi repeated. "I'm hungry!" His hair was suddenly ruffled, and his mother pulled him from his seat and set him on his feet before he knew it. He turned to her as she was reaching behind her back to untie something.

"If that's the case then you have to earn them," she said, taking off her frilly apron and handing it to him. He automatically took it, looking it over heavily for the first time. "I'm going to help you make the next batch, but you have to wear the apron so your school clothes don't get dirty."

"But, Mother!" he whined, "It's pink! And it has lace!" Satoshi tried to hand it back to her, but she folded her arms, refusing it.

"So?"

"I can't?" he half begged, half questioned the way only children can.

"Yes, you can. What's wrong with the color pink?"

"It's for girls! And lace is itchy!"

His mother smiled at him, as if she knew of some wise secret.

"You know, pink isn't just for girls."

"I thought–"

"My favorite color isn't pink, nor do I care for frilly things. Pink and lace are not what makes girls. That apron was a gift... from someone special. That's why I wear it. So can you wear it until we finish a second batch of muffins? You do want two, right?"

Satoshi nodded, but gave the cloth in his arms a distasteful look.

"Turn around and let me put it on you."

He did, and the landscape changed. His mother and her apron was gone, and he was older, walking by himself to school. Azumano to be exact. He glanced behind him sadly, hoping to see his mother's kitchen again. But it had all been replaced by familiar landmarks of the town.

She was now well beyond his reach.

"Hey, Hiwatari!" Kenji, the school's wanna-be bully called him in the classroom. "Why are you wearing lipstick?"

Satoshi, who had actually been ignoring him as he read from his notebook, looked over at the lanky, mullet-haired boy. "Excuse me?" Satoshi said in a flat tone.

"Your lips," Kenji and a few other of his friends snickered, "they're the brightest pink I've ever seen on a guy."

"I assure you, I'm not wearing any female products." Satoshi returned his attention to his notebook. Most of his classmates began to stare at him, but he payed it no mind. Kenji and two of his buddies got up to stand before his desk. Satoshi sighed and closed his little book, hoping that the teacher would soon be in here to put a stop to this early morning fiasco. He hated it when idiots approached him and he was forced to confront them. They had no brains in which he could reason with, therefore it all fell out of his style.

"Then did you use a color marker? No guy has lips like that." Again, they all snickered as if they had found some kind of brilliant answer. And they were really beginning to rub Satoshi the wrong way. Lighting on his glasses hid the spark in his eyes, but a comment flew out of his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Why are you so obsessed with my lips? Would kissing them make you feel better?"

The guys recoiled in horror. Kenji stepped back up to his desk angrily.

"So you're gay?"

"I believe you were the one to first show such dedicated interest in my lips, so I should be asking you that," Satoshi reiterated.

"If you're offering, I'm not accepting!" Kenji cried mockingly, a laugh in the edges of his voice. The students surrounding them didn't know what to think. And this is why Satoshi hated fools.

"The point is," said Satoshi, trying to redirect everyones' focus, as well as his unusual spike in anger, "you were the one who came to me. But I think you'd only have any luck with a mirror. So don't be so quick to get your hopes up over a possible misleading statement."

Everyone around him sucked in a loud breath. Meanwhile, Kenji was trying to figure out how he could attack Satoshi's retaliating words. His face fraught with confusion, Kenji finally gave up on making a comeback, only snarling, "Why you!" before lashing out with a fist. It came swiftly, but before it could connect the scenery changed again.

Cherry Blossoms were stretched out in the distance. The sun was overhead, and it warmed the concrete he was sitting on.

Satoshi's anger instantly melted away as if it never had been. It was lunch time, and his redheaded friend was out on the roof with him.

Satoshi smiled. He had good news to tell Daisuke. But, what was it again? It had been very important.

"Satoshi, is something bothering you," Daisuke asked, an orange slice hovering before his mouth, "you've been acting so different here lately." Daisuke seemed worried. The smell of citrus floated on the lazy breeze.

"Yes, actually," Satoshi answered, despite himself. When had he been this open? "I... just can't remember what it is..." he finished thoughtfully.

"Maybe you're just hungry. I've brought enough food for us again."

The red-haired boy tilted his bento toward him. "The cherries are really good," Daisuke said as way of a suggestion. Satoshi took the hint and grabbed a few by their stems. They were really good.

"Whatever has you worried, you shouldn't... well... worry about so much. Things always have a way of working out." Satoshi nodded, wanting to believe him. It was just so hard to. If you didn't worry about things, then could you really be ready to live up to life's expectations?

"Do you like oranges?" Daisuke asked.

"Hmm?" Satoshi shook himself.

"Oranges. Do you like them?" the redhead repeated.

Satoshi had no sooner nodded than a slice got somehow pushed into his mouth. Blue brows furrowed as Daisuke smiled wide.

"That was a little awkward," Satoshi admitted when he could. His friend blushed at him.

"Not really," Daisuke argued shyly.

Thunder sounded out of nowhere, and suddenly Daisuke was a shadow before him, bending down to press Satoshi's back into the concrete wall. "But this," deceivingly innocent red eyes looked into shocked blue ones, "might..." crimson trailed to overly bright, pink lips, "be."

Thunder clapped again and Satoshi sat up ridged and absolutely straight in bed. His heart pounded as he took a minute to collect his thoughts. Rain beat hard at his window.

What a weird scenario of dreams. But they were just that – dreams. And he had no control over them, and medical books often state that stress is a leading factor in producing nightmares.

But still...

"That was disturbing." Satoshi sighed and grabbed his forehead, which was slick with sweat. It was fairly dim in his room until lightning flashed and thunder roared. The green lighting of his alarm clock finally caught his eye. He stared at it for all of two seconds before jumping out of bed. It was 8 o'clock! He was late for school! How had he slept so late?

His feet hit the floor and every muscle protested. They felt as if they were cramping up. And he was hungry again...

"Damn," Satoshi muttered, racing for his bathroom. "I'll pick up bananas for potassium, and Gatorade at the store. Might as well, I'm already late."

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N:**** The dreams just kinda took off, sorry about them. But, hey! I managed to get this out before New Year's! And, admittedly, with everything that's been going on, it was hard to get this story rolling. And I'm having to hurry, so please leave a few comments for me on this chapter as well. I'd appreciate it! And hunger and the color pink seemed to be a running theme through the end. Any guesses why? Really hope you've enjoyed it! **


	9. Interesting Dilemma

Special Thanks to: intelligenceisstupid for beta-reading this chapter and agreeing to help with the rest. She definitely made some areas better, and gave me some confidence by double-checking content. Thanks so much!

**-****)*(****-**

The new day outside looked anything but vibrant and renewed. Dark clouds rolled against each other, bumping and colliding as lightning raced back and forth restlessly. The wind was fierce as it rolled over and past, adding to the roaring of impending thunder, slinging rain with stinging force. The water pelted in thick sheets, landing in ever deepening puddles, the pounding drops bouncing back up like a cavalcade of heavy fish before plopping down again.

The sun didn't have a hope of granting even a sliver of a ray.

Satoshi was drenched the instant he opened his front door. He gripped his bookbag tighter over his shoulder as the cold splashed wetly over. If it weren't impossible, he would have thought the force was a car blowing by on the third floor, throwing the equivalence of a tub full of water at him. The wave rushed into the apartment behind. Satoshi stepped out and slammed the door in an effort to save at least some of the carpet.

What a wonderful day for a walk to school...

Pausing on the sidewalk under a store's canopy, Satoshi plucked off his glasses, wiping them shakily on a corner of shirt that had miraculously escaped becoming wet.

What a storm. The chaotic clouds kept it almost as dim as nightfall, except for when it lightninged. At those time it was severely bright. And it seemed he never had quite enough time to adjust to the aftermath before more lightning came and destroyed his vision. Thunder threw a drum into his chest and rattled inside. The people around were disturbed by it too, picking up their pace just a little more.

Could this by a typhoon they were having?

Satoshi admitted to himself of a little fear whenever going out in this kind of weather. He always had a nagging sensation in the back of his mind, reminding him of all the reasons lightning was so deadly. He certainly didn't care for it, but he could usually ignore it in light of whatever important task he was doing.

So why was the fear more prominent today? As he'd been hurrying to the store, it felt as if he couldn't get there fast enough.

It was probably just because of the intensity of the storm. He'd never been exposed to this extreme of weather before. Wind was throwing anything people didn't have a firm hold of across streets, and others were busy barricading what kept shop outside – stands, signs, and the like.

Brushing wet strands of blue from his eyes, Satoshi entered into the store, much to the irritation of the janitor on-duty. Satoshi ignored him; he wasn't the only one tracking wet footprints into the store. They should have had a more absorbent mat down for the day.

He got what he needed quickly and headed back out, much against that new louder nagging in the back of his brain. He already knew that it was bad to get out in weather like this, but it wasn't like he had a choice. So couldn't his mind just quit running pointless drabble?

The school was tall – almost imposingly so – seeming to touch upon the low clouds as they swirled. Its looks had always been admired as something of a source of pride for the town. Its history, or at least some of the stories that previous students had come up with, made the place out to be something just short of extravagant.

Satoshi loved it. For here, no matter what other reasoning some might have, meant salvation for him. Or it used to, before Krad had left. For here would be when Krad would finally relent from any bickering and admit defeat, diving far into the recesses of his mind to get away from the sheer boredom of class.

Krad had hated school, and every loud mouth in it.

Satoshi shook his head, throwing thoughts of his _past_ curse aside. Although, wasn't it just a couple of days ago he had wondered what it was like to be free? Well, now was his chance to find out, and revel in it.

So he supposed he should get out of the sopping rain and stop staring at the front of the building... Wasn't like there was anything new about _it – _just him.

But now everything seemed wondrous and different somehow. Aside from his new condition... Although after Krad – who could take his body – something that merely changed it (no matter how awkwardly) couldn't compare.

Didn't mean it didn't suck, though.

He moved up the concrete steps, finding shelter before the building, in search of a trashcan to dump his banana peels and empty drink bottle. Something caught onto the peels in his hand and he glanced back. A small terrier had latched on to his leftovers. As he looked, the playful dog wagged his tail at him and tugged a bit harder. The peels slid from his fingers, and the scruffy dog snapped them up in a few bites.

What did it take for a dog to be hungry enough for peelings?

Satoshi turned and squatted, reaching for the pitifully bony creature. The dog immediately jumped and propped its muddy forepaws on his chest. He just did turn his face in time to avoid a long, smelly tongue.

"Down, boy!" Satoshi said, but the dog was untrained and didn't obey. He pushed gently at squishy fur until the slightly hyper dog was forced off him.

He watched the overly-exuberant creature with narrowing eyes. Why did it have to be so darn happy to have his attention? It wasn't like he could do anything to help it; his apartment didn't allow pets. Besides, he didn't have the first clue on how to take care of an animal.

No animal had wanted to be near him once it had sensed his curse. This was the first one that had actually come up to him and hadn't turned tail.

Satoshi smiled slightly at the terrier. As if recognizing the meaning behind the facial expression, the dog wagged its tail even faster. But Satoshi's smile soon faltered, and he stood up.

"You have to go," Satoshi said, as if the dog might understand conversation, but even if it didn't, it should understand the shooing gestures of his hands.

Unfortunately, the dog just sat down and looked up expectantly.

Satoshi sighed; there always had to be a problem. And there wasn't a way he could fix this one. So, he turned for the school doors, intent on ignoring the poor thing.

It whined, stopping Satoshi for a half-beat before he shook his head and continued on.

Why did some things in life tug so much on the heartstrings?

The splashing of footsteps made him look back as he reached, gripping one door handle. His jaw separated the barest of fractions in quiet surprise at who was running up the steps. Blood quickened in embarrassment, remembering the blunder from last night. Quickly, with a small grit of teeth, Satoshi pulled his focus back to the present, refusing to succumb to fruitless emotions and past mishaps that wouldn't _ever _happen again. Crimson eyes glistened as they blinked an abundance of moisture away.

Satoshi reminded himself once more that he wasn't going to feel embarrassment as those eyes locked on to his. He'd done a lot of things to be proud of, so one little trivial slip wasn't going to knock him down.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke greeted, sounding surprised. "What a coincidence; we're both very late today." He came to a stop beside the blue-haired boy, an awkward expression on his face as he caught his breath. He must have been running all out. The terrier perked up, suddenly walking between them and deciding to go on its merry way; its nose raised in search of something through the rain.

So wonder it didn't get flooded sinuses.

Satoshi pulled open the doors and walked through, but not before he gave Daisuke a skeptical look. He was too practical to believe in coincidences. The redhead was up to something. He'd probably been off searching for more Hikari arts to steal. Which meant Satoshi would be getting a warning letter by tomorrow at the latest. He wasn't happy about that, as he didn't trust Dark with his ancestors' terrible creations, no matter how often he'd noticed that the kaito always fought with Daisuke in mind.

Satoshi would _never _trust a Hikari artwork.

And as upsetting as it was to be reminded that his "friend" coexisted with the phantom thief, he still noticed the feeling of relief in his chest. Relief that he didn't have to worry about Krad taking control, of hurting him – or hurting _them_.

As Satoshi made his way into the boys restroom to clean up, Daisuke hovered by the school doors, looking pensive.

'He _knows_, Dark! Or suspects us!'

**'If he does, then Creepy Boy is just as creepy as I thought.'**

Daisuke was so worked up; he didn't even bat at the thief for name calling. Come to think of it, this was the second time in a row he'd gotten away with it.

'Hiwatari is smart, I bet he knows we looped around the school to make it look like we got here after him! We should have just went and waited for him in class!'

If Dark could have rubbed his temple he would have. Daisuke was so exasperating in his easiness of getting bent out of shape.

**'He doesn't know, Daisuke. But he does think it's strange.'** Dark didn't want to elaborate on why he'd wanted to go outside and personally check on what was stalling the young commander. But, for Dark, there was almost a sense of something missing whenever he looked at Satoshi – something deep, basic, and extremely vital. And that wasn't even the scary part; he couldn't tell if the vibe was coming from the boy or himself.

Although he was only conscious of it when eye contact was made with that azure gaze.

**'Now can we move on!' **The kaito stimulated a nerve in one of Daisuke's legs, manually taking – what was to Daisuke – a giant step. Daisuke nearly did a forward splits, the dripped water on the waxed floor not helping him keep his balance.

'DARK!' Daisuke inwardly shouted.

**'You don't want him coming out of the restroom and seeing you staring, do you? Hurry and get moving!'** Dark gave another "push".

How was it that he always managed to infuriate, but turn right around and chastise? Not to mention get away with it all.

Satoshi was trying to get the muddy dog prints off his uniform, but he only seemed to be smearing it. If only his reaction time had been better he might have been able to save his shirt. As it was, all he was doing was causing bruises, and he was already sore up top. _I must have slept wrong on my stomach_, he thought. That had to explain why his chest felt swollen and tender.

Had to... Even though he'd slept on his back.

Daisuke walked in by the time Satoshi gave up. At least he didn't have decorative paw prints adorning anymore.

Daisuke took some paper towels to his damp, spiky hair.

"You would think they'd cancel school in weather like this," he said, sounding hesitant and strained. Why was he trying to force conversation when they didn't usually talk in the mornings? Satoshi copied him in getting a few towels for his own hair. The trickling water was tickling at the suddenly too-sensitive skin of his neck.

"It's never stopped you before."

"Eh?" Daisuke stopped drying his hair and looked over a bit in shock at Satoshi. What was with that slightly-more-flat tone than usual? And could he possibly be bringing up his thievery? Something in his chest plummeted.

It wasn't his fault (not exactly) that Dark stole. Nonetheless, he did partake of it. How could he expect his friend to overlook that fact? Even though he'd agreed to never pursue him in his normal life.

The Niwa and Hikari feud would always be a locked gate between them.

Unless the bars broke.

**_Maybe they're cracking,_** Dark thought, scanning Satoshi through Daisuke's eyes as they stared at each other for only the briefest of seconds. The kaito was getting that strange vibe again. The same empty one he'd felt last night. And the more he felt it, the more he was sure Krad wasn't doing anything to cause it. But he was at the root of it. Somehow.

The sixth sense of his was being infuriatingly vague.

'Dark,' Daisuke said, interrupting his thoughts, 'I think he's a mind-reader.' The Wing Tamer shook some as he watched their quarry leave for the classroom. 'We've been busted. He knows what we're doing. He has to.'

**'No. I'll tell you what he suspects. And he's gonna get it. This evening when you get home, we're going to Emiko to setup a heist, and little commander is invited.'**

Daisuke fumbled the paper towel and missed the trashcan as he sputtered.

'No way! I'm not setting up a fake heist. Especially to involve Hiwatari when he's probably sick!'

**'It's obvious now he's not sick physically, but I'm expecting him to slip up and reveal a clue that will let me know what's going on. It's important, Daisuke!'** Dark spoke above more sputtering mutiny of his Tamer. **'Or at the very least he'll be so worn out we can conduct our test later without fear. And look at it this way,' **the kaito said to tsking as they left the restroom, **'Emiko won't be mad at your absence tonight. And with the prospect of you doing your "Niwa duties", I doubt she'll carry out her punishment like she said she would.'**

Daisuke's shoulders drew in as he shuddered. Emiko had given him the scolding of his life, waking him up after he'd somehow already been placed in a Rack, complete with rollers on each end. And she'd even turned the handle and ratchet a few times for good measure, making sure he remembered his place as the heir to the Niwa lineage.

But she hadn't asked for answers pertaining to his whereabouts of last night. According to his mom's weird thought process, that was his business and she wasn't going to interfere in his personal matters. She'd taught and instilled in him all the morals, knowledge, and skills to the best of her abilities.

However, when what he did affected his availability to steal...

Daisuke became blue in the face, whereas Dark could only grin. The thief had known she wouldn't ask where they'd been, therefore saving them from an embarrassing explanation, much to Daisuke's contrary '_it's not like what you're implying_'.

Implying or not, Dark would be caught dead before being seen spying on another guy.

'You've done it many times before, watching where high security hid their spare keys,' Daisuke pointed out, catching on to his counterpart's thoughts.

**'That's different. This is personal. ...Ick! That made it sound worse!'**

And so, Daisuke asked the question that he'd been dying to ask since Dark had first refused a drawing of his own portrait: 'Are you homophobic?'

**-.-**

Risa could not keep her nose glued to her textbook enough. Once Satoshi had came in, interrupting their teacher mid-way through a poem and leaving her put-out (which the whole class silently applauded him for), she didn't dare let her eyes stray too far. One of the boys she'd been passing notes to noticed. Try as he might, he couldn't get her to loosen up from her sudden strict reading. Thinking he had wrote something offensive and he was now getting the cold shoulder, he left her alone, feeling very confused.

But she couldn't afford to draw attention to herself. Maybe if she sat very still Satoshi wouldn't notice her.

But that was just foolish. How could he not notice she was here? Especially if he'd come to school with the intention of getting her back. She had to check him out; to read him and see if he was throwing her any death glares.

Why did the full-moon have to be so far away? She was in danger until the playing field leveled out and her nemesis changed. A dark chuckle rose from her throat. When Satoshi changed he would need to learn the ropes of femininity. And there was none better than her; he'd already told her that. So he'd naturally veer to her, as long as he hadn't kill her by then. She gulped.

But why was she so worried? They were in school. There was nothing anyone could do to her here. She was safe, so long as she stayed in sight of the teachers. Maybe if she could play teacher's pet until the full-moon, then it would be smooth sailing from there.

When the teacher turned to write on the board, Risa peeked behind her. Satoshi sat at his desk as usual, without any indication that anything was bothering him as he worked. Could it be that he no longer suspected she'd done something to him? Perhaps not, because he didn't look any different than normal. She smiled happily and turned back to her book.

Of course! He'd probably reasoned that she'd only shocked him with static by accident. Who would think of being cursed? Hardly anyone truly believed in that in this era. And after having checked the book, it had said that only other powerful magic-users could detect _some_ magics when within their range, depending. And Satoshi surely did not have powers like hers.

An evil grin spread her lips. She was powerful and mystical, something not to be trifled with or neglected. A wild thought of Phantom Dark coming to adore her filled her head, and for the rest of class she looked out the window, imaging her Dark being there, coming to her over and over again with different proposals and sweet words each time. She didn't noticed when Daisuke came in, and didn't even notice later when he sneezed so hard, nearly ramming his desk face-first.

And, again, she was lost to the world as a sneezing fit came over and just about shook the poor boy out of his seat, disrupting a lecture from their teacher.

"Mr. Niwa, has the weather given you a cold?" the teacher asked, adjusting her small glasses on her face as her sharp eyes trailed to him.

"Ugh. No, ma'am." He was getting mighty dizzy though.

**'Good lord!' **Dark exclaimed. **'It sucks when we're in sync like that. No doubt someone doesn't have good things in mind for me. Bet they're planning my demise after all that.'**

'How can you sneeze like that and affect me?'

Daisuke could feel Dark shrug lightly.

**'Magic. Gotta love it. Its got to have an outlet, and since you're my vessel, it pertains to you just as much as me. But since it's directed at me, we get a double dose.'**

"Let's resume class then," the teacher said, a tad snootily, finding her place in the book she held.

So that means normal people have magic, too?'

**'A lot of things in this world are magical,'** Dark said, as a simple explanation.

The tiny scratching noise of writing abounded all around once more, accompanied by the pounding of rain. Daisuke looked out the window he was so near, barely listening as the teacher began droning on. It was hard to see through the glass. It was as if it was getting pressure-washed by the storm. Still, when lightning lit up the sky, variant dark clouds shone, looking as if gigantic pieces to a puzzle. Daisuke smiled at the thought. This scene would make for a very energetic painting.

This was how most of class pasted for him. Aside from the few notes he got from Saehara asking how come he was late, and also how come both he and Risa were staring avidly out the window. Was there something out there no one else was seeing? And if so, would he care to let him know what it was when he came back down to Earth? Daisuke waved him off. How like his best friend to be so observant at all hours during the day.

Satoshi was already familiar with the poem they were studying, and of its origins. He finished writing what meanings were behind it and what inspired its creation before anyone else. There wasn't as much time to sit quietly as usual. Since he'd arrived late, it wasn't long before the bell rang.

As the new teacher came in, Satoshi thought about the recent differences he'd noticed since Krad had gone. It was so uplifting to just be able to sit in class and not feel drained from lack of sleep, or worse; to not feel stressed over plaguing thoughts and burdensome emotions that weren't his. To not have to worry about dealing with a psycho over any new developments. To not have to dread school ending because that meant an increase in psychotic activity.

He almost felt giddy with happiness, so long as he didn't think about the new condition that had arisen after Krad's departure.

But of course his mind drifted to it. And with it came a sort of troubling worry. The worry didn't go away as he remembered the prescription he'd gotten from the doctor, which by all means should keep his body in-check and take care of most of his current problem. It was like he was forgetting something, and his mind wouldn't quit analyzing the facts until he figured out what it was.

Remembering what he'd concluded during his bath last night, it suddenly hit him, and he stood out of his seat. He'd been so floored by the cause that he hadn't consider the consequences of trying to fix it.

"Mr. Hiwatari, is there anything wrong?" their mild-mannered teacher asked, concerned by the look on his student's face.

"Uh, no, sir." Satoshi almost sat down again, but realized that he simply couldn't. What he needed now what a place where he could be alone and pace some of his distraught energy out and come to a conclusion on this disturbing revelation.

"Sir, may I be excused?" Satoshi quickly thought of an excuse, deciding to use one that would probably be true within the next few days. That was _if_ he decided to keep taking the prescription. But he had to, didn't he? He wasn't a girl. He couldn't be a girl. "Some medication I took isn't agreeing with my stomach."

He didn't wait for a response, or a written pass, but walked out as fast as he could. The teacher didn't try to stop him. Reasoning dictated if he was about to throw up, then he needed to get to the restroom as fast as he could.

"Could I get a volunteer to go to the restroom and check on him?" the teacher asked. A few girls immediately put their hands up. "Girls, you know better. Ah, yes, you can go. Thank you. As for the rest of class, please pay attention to what I have to say next, as it's very important and you'll be getting tested on it later this week."

Satoshi paced restlessly across the restroom. Every now and then he would stop and look at his reflection in whatever mirror was closest, then he'd continue pacing again. Luckily no one seemed in need of the facility as it remained as empty as he'd found it.

_Krad left me because I'm turning female. Like Dark, he can only inhabit males of my clan. If I take the hormones to stay male, Krad will return, won't he? Since I'm the last of my clan, I don't see how it's not possible that he won't return. _Satoshi's brows were knitted tightly as he thought and paced. He rubbed a hand across his face, shuffling his feet at times, usually pausing a little afterward to look in the mirror again.

_I can't stand him! I don't want him! _Satoshi thought frantically. _But... I can't become a girl._

A war was taking place inside his head. One part of him thought the decision should be no contest; _anything_ was better than Krad. But another part declared viciously that he was male, that he couldn't change what was at the core of his being. Then a more logical part spoke up.

_It would just be my outside that changes._ Satoshi squinted his eyes shut tightly in horror. There didn't seem to be a way to accept that. _But it looks like I don't have a choice; it's either become female, or allow Krad back..._

Azure eyes found the mirror again and focused, searching its own reflection for the answer, or maybe just the resolve.

_Transsexuals can disguise their gender as they're crossing over. I should be able to apply the same techniques and keep the change a secret. Providing my looks don't change drastically. Which they shouldn't, should they?_

He walked closer to the mirror, studying himself more intensely than he could ever remember doing. It was just so hard to imagine something so identifying as _his_ _face_ changing and altering what he really was.

_Get rid of one mask and obtain another_, he thought disgustedly.

"Hiwatari, are you okay?" Daisuke unexpectedly appeared. Satoshi jolted and whirled to face the redhead. How long had he been standing there watching him? The other was already halfway in the large restroom.

"Niwa!" he said, utter surprise making his voice loud and high-pitched. Satoshi looked to the side, embarrassed. He was getting tired of being so embarrassed in front of the other. It was appalling. "It's nothing." His voice came out more controlled that time, thankfully.

Not knowing what to say to the obvious lie, Daisuke's expression became muddled with confusion and worry. The bluenette couldn't stand it. A minute went by. Finally, Daisuke decided to just show some support by placing a hand on his friend's shoulder. But Satoshi shook him off, and like a whipped horse, took off out of the room.

It was several minutes before Daisuke could get over the shock of the abrupt departure. What on Earth was causing this behavior? This wasn't like Satoshi at all. Satoshi was detached, but dedicated, cool and efficient at all times. Except for certain times... and last night... starting from the night before that. It had to be that artwork's fault. But what was it doing to his friend? And was it reversible?

'Dark,' Daisuke said, with unusual deliberation, 'we're making that heist a real one. And we are going to steal what counteracts that globe. If such a thing exists. It has to exist!'

**'Easy. We still have to do those tests. We're not sure what the problem is.'**

'How could it not be the globe? This all started after Krad touched it and he had that reaction.'

But the more and more the kaito watched the little commander, the more he began to think the globe wasn't the cause of what was going on. For one thing, Satoshi's aura wasn't polluted. On the contrary – it was brighter and stronger than it had ever been.

So why did Dark feel that emptiness? It was like a plummeting hole opening in his gut, getting deeper and deeper every time he looked at it reflecting from eyes the color of the endless sky.

What the hell did it mean? What did it all mean? And why was this happening?

Daisuke looked in the same mirror Satoshi had, his eyes churning to shiny amethyst. No way was he going to let this mystery baffle him for much longer. It was against his policy to bring Hikari artwork anywhere near a Hikari once it had been successfully stolen, but he'd bend if he had to. And there were a few arts that came to mind to use in finding the much needed truth.

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N:**** It's been too long since an update. Sorry about that. I'm trying to get back in the roll of things while I'm on medical leave. I'd appreciate getting a peep and hearing from you guys again. I've missed you all, plus I'm a bit nervous. I can only hope that my absence had made me better. **

**I'm crossing my fingers and holding my breath, so how about letting me know it's safe to breathe again? Pretty please? I'd loves you forever! XD **


	10. A Sliver of Moon Changes

**-****)*(****-**

What is it about teachers that made them drone on and on and on? For once couldn't they get an educator that brought excitement to learning? It was a proven fact that strong emotion tied to an event aids in memory of it. So doing something entertaining yet constructive would be far more productive than a boring lecture on the subject. Was it any wonder why Takeshi focused more on the students around him rather than on his work? It wasn't really his fault that he failed most of the pop quizzes. Though thanks to the big tests that they _themselves _got to study for, he could look forward to passing this year's grade. Learning out of a text book from home was definitely a drag, but at least him and Daisuke managed to turn studying into a bit of a game. That was, they used to. Daisuke hadn't been spending as much time over at his house. Takeshi missed his best friend.

In fact, Daisuke hadn't visited him any within the last few months. Ever since the phantom thief Dark had shown back up after his forty year absence. Course, this was okay since he'd been busy catching the elusive thief on film, but now... He wanted his friend back. Tonight Takeshi would drag Daisuke back to his house to spend the night if he had to pull him by his ear the whole way. And Takeshi would also have a recorder on his person, this time hidden well enough that his friend wouldn't be able to sniff it out, because judging by the look on Daisuke's face, there was something major on his mind. The redhead had never appeared so serious in thought during class. Flighty, yes, serious and determined, no. He was even mumbling in debate over whatever it was, but unfortunately he was still quiet enough that Takeshi couldn't understand the gibberish from his desk directly in front.

Takeshi practically squirmed in his seat. He couldn't wait for the lunch bell so he could throw some questions Daisuke's way. As the teacher rattled on, pacing behind the length of his large desk with his nose in the book, sly brown eyes trailed down the row, looking for someone else to observe. They fell to the younger Harada twin. Risa wasn't acting like her normal self today, either. She seemed more spacey than even Daisuke on his worst days. And that was truly saying something. But there was a straightness to her shoulders and a shine in her soft brown eyes that spoke of confidence. The impression of the confidence was weird however, because there was almost a sense of defiance to it, maybe even daring. His darker brown eyes trailed further back to glance at Satoshi. He _definitely _wasn't acting like his normal self... What was going on? Was today opposite day? Why was the bluenette fidgeting and seeming so antsy?

Well, it wasn't opposite day; nobody else seemed unusual. Not even Riku, Risa's twin, who should be more aware of her sister than anybody. But with the differences between those two, it wasn't surprising that they mostly ignored one another at school.

"Class, using what I just read to you, I want everyone to make a list of the ten minerals and list them in order of softest to hardest. You don't have much time before the bell, so snap to it. Just place your papers on my desk when class is dismissed."

Takeshi grumbled as Daisuke kept muttering distractingly behind him. He just had to know what was going on! It was driving him crazy. The dark-haired boy gripped his pencil and forcefully numbered his paper one-to-ten before realizing that he didn't even remember one of the minerals the teacher had discussed. Takeshi ruffled both hands through his hair in a fit, barely resisting the urge to pull the black strands out. There was no helping it; he would have to cheat if he didn't want to look like a complete fool. At least with all the other failed quizzes he'd scrambled some of the answers down. But the boy who usually sat to his immediate right was absent. He himself was head of the last row on the left, so there was no one on that side, or in front. That meant Daisuke was the closest person to sneak a few peeks from. Takeshi hunched some.

A bad score was better than no score, so Takeshi made sure the teacher was focused on packing his materials before turning around for a glance. Takeshi's jaw about dropped. Daisuke was writing in the eighth mineral without hesitating or pausing to the next. He wasn't even really looking at his paper. Crimson eyes were distant and unfocused while he was still talking to himself and already filling in the last answer. Takeshi must have made a small noise of shock, because distant eyes floated to his and suddenly focused. Daisuke jumped, as if he'd forgotten Takeshi sat so close to him. He then searched around the classroom guiltily, as if he'd done something wrong.

"Since when can someone become a genius when they aren't even paying any attention?" Takeshi whispered a bit harshly, more than a little jealous of Daisuke's newfound ability. Daisuke put a hand behind his head and grimaced. He'd been so wrapped up in the conversation with Dark that he hadn't remembered to keep his average appearance up. Mind you, he was no genius, but he was good at listening for key points, even while his main focus was elsewhere. Too bad he hadn't remembered this wasn't a mission going on around him, but his facade.

Since when had he started thinking of his normal life as a lie? He didn't like that thought, and promptly got rid of it.

"Shh!" Daisuke shushed Takeshi pleadingly, then picked up and offered him his completed paper in an appeasing manner. Takeshi grumbled and snatched the paper, turning back around to quickly copy the answers in their order. Daisuke looked up at the ceiling and closed his eyes, sagging in his seat some – exasperated with himself. He was going to get found out if he wasn't more careful. A couple of little things would be all it would take for his best friend to start putting pieces of the whole together. Then he'd have to really be careful.

The school bell rang loudly a few minutes later, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. Everyone stood, trotting with their papers to the teacher's desk. Daisuke stood along with them and extended a hand to Takeshi for his, but Takeshi jumped up with both their paperworks, gave a nod, then shuffled into the crowd to turn them in. His way of showing thanks. Daisuke smiled lightly as he sat back down to retrieve the bento under his seat. Intent on eating on the roof again with Satoshi, Daisuke was almost out the door before Takeshi caught up to him with his own bento.

"Where you going?" Takeshi asked brightly.

"Erm...to the roof. It's become a bit of a habit."

"We haven't hung out very much lately. Mind if I join you?"

"Of course not!" Daisuke automatically said, but then paused in thought, looking a bit hesitant. Takeshi's presence would mean absolutely no answers, nor any clues from Satoshi. The Hikari was tight-lipped about anything personal. He wouldn't utter so much as a peep about any problems with Takeshi around. Daisuke blinked and realized Takeshi was looking at him dishearteningly.

"If you don't want me to..." Takeshi trailed off, then said, "I feel like we've become distant. Are we still best friends?" His somber gaze dropped down to his shoes.

"You're being silly, Saehara," Daisuke reprimanded jokingly, trying to lighten the mood even though he was concerned. Takeshi had never acted this self-conscious and worried before. Takeshi blushed, frowning as he looked back up.

"Don't call me silly!" He put Daisuke in a headlock and scrubbed a few knuckles over bright red hair. Daisuke yelped and whined, pushing at him. "And call me Takeshi! You've been my best friend since kindergarten and can't use my first name?" Daisuke finally threw him off and rubbed his neck and sore head.

"S-sorry!" he stammered, though the throbbing in his top half made him question why he was the one apologizing.

"Excuse me," said Satoshi, coming to the door where the two stood blocking it. Takeshi and Daisuke both moved to the side and let him through. Daisuke made a move to follow.

"So you're sure I can come?" Takeshi asked as Daisuke rounded the corner of the doorway. Only his head became visible again as he looked back into the room.

"Huh? Sure," he replied a bit absentmindedly, before disappearing again. Takeshi didn't like the feeling of unconcern from Daisuke. It was like his friend didn't really care one way or another. So Takeshi's next words weren't spoken with any conviction, but as a way to get back at the redhead as they walked into the hall.

"I ask because I'd hate to interrupt anything. You two have been getting awfully close eating lunch together everyday, and then arriving late today. You know, anyone would think something was going on between you two."

"WHAT?" Daisuke stormed back to holler in Takeshi's face. The dark-haired boy fell over in surprise, then had to scramble into a run to avoid Daisuke coming after him. Takeshi laughed like mad the entire time as they ran through the school, dodging and scattering students.

It was a while before they made it to the roof.

**-.-**

"I'm sorry, Daisuke. I just want to be left alone today," Satoshi spoke from the usual spot where he sat. The normal bit of bread he'd brought for lunch was still wrapped beside him, untouched, as was his carton of juice. Daisuke paused for a second, observing the bluenette, his feelings a bit stung. Blue eyes glanced at the dark-haired boy coming up exuberantly behind him. Daisuke turned to face the other, just as Takeshi spoke up.

"How rude! This roof isn't yours to dictate. If we want to eat here, then we're perfectly able to."

"Saehara, he didn't mean it like that!"

"Call me by my first name!" Takeshi bopped Daisuke on the head.

Satoshi leaned back against a wall and closed his eyes tiredly. The pull at the corners of his mouth suggested he didn't have patience for any ruckus at the moment.

"Sorry, Hiwatari," Daisuke apologized for his friend before trying to usher Takeshi back to the stairwell. He really hoped Dark was right in that it wasn't the globe effecting Satoshi."Let's just go eat at one of the benches near the flower garden," he suggested to Takeshi, whom responded with a heavy frown and a defiant look. He pushed passed Daisuke and started walking for a far corner of the roof. The redhead followed after him and put a hand on his shoulder, but Takeshi shrugged it off and continued on.

"I decided to eat here, so that's what I'm going to do!" he said, giving a glare over at Satoshi as he sat down cross-legged. The bluenette was still leaning against the wall with his eyes closed, but there might have been a bit more of a downward tilt to his lips.

"You're so stubborn!" said Daisuke, sitting to join him.

"Yeah, so? It's not like we're a bother," Takeshi said indignantly.

"Let's just keep it down," Daisuke sighed, opening his bento and grabbing his chopsticks. He wished he could share some of his food with Satoshi. It had become such a habit to give him something to go along with just the bread he ate that Daisuke didn't feel he had a proper lunch unless he did so.

"Why do you care so much? You're, like, turning into a mother." Takeshi shook his head and looked minimally disgusted as he opened his own lunch.

"What? I am not!" Daisuke refuted adamantly. Takeshi separated a piece of salmon from a slice of the rest with his chopsticks and popped it into his mouth, giving Daisuke a smirk as the redhead pursed his lips and turned to check if his loudness had bothered Satoshi. It shouldn't have; they were a good distance away. Satoshi hadn't moved. He looked to be enjoying the warmth of the sun as the rays shined down. It was always so nice and peaceful on the roof. Well, normally. Daisuke cut his eyes at Takeshi as the other took a bite of rice.

"Is that your mom's fried shrimp?" Takeshi muttered past the food in his mouth as Daisuke picked up a large, breaded shrimp. Daisuke nodded as he bit into it. Takeshi gulped, his eyes fixated on the crispy crustacean. All the food in his bento was worth just one of those tasty morsels. His cooking was good, but no where on par with Emiko's. "Let me trade something for one!"

"No way!" Daisuke stuffed the rest of the one in his mouth. Fried foods were a rarity for him, and he loved his mom's fried shrimp.

"Come on! Please? I haven't had one of those in forever!" Takeshi whined, crowding close.

"Neither have I! And keep it down!"

Takeshi narrowed his eyes. "You'd give one to Hiwatari." Since Daisuke had reminded him about Satoshi with his sentiments, it was the first thing he thought of to say. It wasn't even a guess, more like something far-fetched just to be annoying. Strangely enough, Daisuke look flustered.

"Fine. Here." Daisuke plopped a heavy shrimp into Takeshi's bento. Takeshi immediately scooped it up. It was crispy on the outside, and so tender and juicy on the inside. All of it tasted like a piece of heaven.

"De-li-ci-ous!" Tears were practically running down his cheeks in appreciation. "Now pick what you want." Daisuke looked in the bento tilted toward him. The dishes to choose from were good-looking, as usual.

"This one." Daisuke reached in with his chopsticks to grab a small deep-fried ball of dough. "Muffin ball," he said, laughing as he ate it.

"You say that every time, but I tell you it's a hush puppy. Grab a couple more, one doesn't equal a whole shrimp."

"That's what I first thought of them when you gave me one in elementary, remember? My mom never makes them. They're not healthy enough to be part of any diet."

"That's a crime. Especially with how good she is at fixing seafood. But if it's one thing I know about your mom, she is very health conscious of food. She goes a little overboard, don't you think? It's not like she's raising any athletes."

"Eh...heh..." Daisuke gave a nervous laugh.

"So my dad was part of an investigation of this really weird occurrence that happened last night," Takeshi suddenly blurted. "The event wasn't even released to the public because the owner was afraid rumors would start about the bracelet being haunted, and that wouldn't help any with him trying to sell it." Daisuke was curious, but Takeshi's interest switched to putting a major dent in the amount of food he had. The redhead let him be for a little while as they both ate.

Time passed peacefully, until finally: "So what happened?"

"According to the owner, it all started when the bracelet had disappeared. But then, as he was searching for it, he heard loud clinking, as if something hard was being thrown repeatedly at a window. Afraid that someone was trying to bust in, the old man called the police. When they arrived to his residence, the man hurried them to his study room, where the sound had been coming from. They all found the bracelet stuck right slap in the middle of the glass of his window. The dangling charms of it were rattling against the glass as if angry, my dad said. Then something flashed out of the bracelet and it dropped to the floor."

"Oh no," Daisuke breathed, scared as he felt Dark perking up within. He didn't want to deal with a haunted piece of work.

"What?" Takeshi asked, giving him a suspicious glance. "Don't tell me that scared you." He grinned.

"No, not really," Daisuke lied, putting down his food for a bottle of water. His throat was suddenly dry.

"You were always the worst at lying, Daisuke." Takeshi tsked, as if this were a bad thing. "But that's why you're my best friend, because you're so honest that it's impossible for you to lie!"

Somehow, the words made a ping of guilt ring through his chest. But it wasn't as if Daisuke was lying about anything. No. He just kept a huge secret is all. One that would undoubtedly change his friend's outlook on him if only he knew.

"Speaking of honesty, I want to know what was weighing so much on you during class earlier."

Daisuke suddenly coughed, spewing a fountain of water. Takeshi snatched his little remaining food out the way with a yell of protest. This is just what Daisuke's conscious needed, a total lie on top of the guilt already bugging him.

"Man, chill! Must have been some thoughts to cause that reaction. So spill, and I don't mean more water."

"It was nothing!" Daisuke tried in vain to deter, still coughing.

"Sure it wasn't. And I'm related to Freddie Krueger."

Daisuke glared. "I still haven't completely forgiven you for that Halloween."

"Yes, you have," Takeshi stated boldly. "My older cousin and I both gave you our whole bags of candy in apology. Don't try to change the subject."

Daisuke hunched over in defeat. "It's personal," he finally said.

"Even between best friends? You know you can tell me anything."

"You've got a recorder going, haven't you?" Daisuke asked, already knowing the answer.

"Darn it! How do you always know?" Takeshi whined.

"Because I know you."

"If I turn if off, will you tell me?"

"Nope."

"It was about Risa, wasn't it?" Takeshi switched tact, thinking. She had been acting differently as well.

"No..." The answer was said slowly and somewhat sadly.

"What happened between you two?" he asked, concerned. Daisuke only shook his head as he looked away. Takeshi stayed quiet for a minute, figuring out what must have taken place. "Well, Daisuke, she does have a twin."

"SAEHARA!" Daisuke yelled.

"It's TAKESHI!"

"Ta-ke-shi!" Daisuke pronounced each syllable between gritted teeth.

"There you go!" Takeshi couldn't look happier.

The school bell suddenly rang, ending lunch and saving the dark-haired boy from being squished to the hard surface of the roof. Both boys gathered their stuff and headed back for the door. The boys were stopped by a brightness, like the sun being reflected off metal. It was almost blinding. Daisuke blinked and it was gone, all except for the huge splotch marring his vision. He glanced sideways at Takeshi, finding him glancing back the same way. Both had a look of question on their faces.

"Did you see that?" Daisuke asked.

"Yeah, and there's nothing that could have caused it," Takeshi responded, looking at where the light had come from. It had actually come from where Satoshi had been, or at least really near where he'd been. "Unless something Hiwatari has caused it, like say a laser cannon, or a huge mirror."

Daisuke looked back at the area, noticing past the major spot in his vision that Satoshi was still there. But now he wasn't leaning on the wall, he was laying on the ground. Daisuke raced over to him, barely noticing the bluenette's untouched lunch as he avoided stepping on it.

"Hiwatari!" Daisuke shook a shoulder urgently. Satoshi made no verbal response, but his sweaty brow furrowed heavily. Daisuke felt the worse kind of guilt spear through him, as if he'd caused this. What if Satoshi had been passed out all this time? Why hadn't he noticed? Why wasn't he a better friend? Shouldn't he have known something was wrong? He had to help, to do something.

Daisuke easily hauled Satoshi into his arms. Wisps of blue hair tickled his chin as Satoshi's head came gently against his chest. Red brows knotted worse together. Satoshi's form felt way too light. Or maybe that was just adrenaline making the task easier? Daisuke hoped that was all.

"Hey, what's wrong with him!" Takeshi asked. _Could that light have been some alien's beam and its caused this? _he couldn't help but wonder.

"I don't know." Daisuke turned with Satoshi. "Go warn the nurse that I'm coming with him."

"Okay." Takeshi barreled to the roof's door, leaving their lunch stuff scattered and discarded. Fast as lightning, he jammed a sneaker under the door to propped it open for the two as he took off running.

**-.-**

It was late evening by the time Satoshi woke up. He was surprised to find himself in his room, though he couldn't remember why he should be surprised about sleeping in his own bed. Something wasn't right. His brain was slowly telling him that. Maybe it was because he never slept until well after nightfall. It was quite dim, however, as not much evening light was making it in through his blinds, and there weren't any lights on aside from the one down the hall.

Sounds came from his living room. Someone was in there talking on a phone. Cringing, he recognized the baritones of his father. He sat up and tried to stand prematurely, not yet fully awake. Immediately he fell onto the floor as his knees buckled. He caught himself with his hands and stayed on all fours, unable to find the strength to pick himself back up. As he was getting his bearings, Satoshi noticed he still had on his school uniform. That's when it all came back to him. He grumbled, realizing he must have passed out at school again. In front of Daisuke and Takeshi, no less. The whole school probably knew of it before letting out for the day.

A phone snapped closed as footsteps came quickly to his door. His father's shadow soon stood over him. Satoshi looked up, way up, until he met Kei's unusually soft gaze. Kei kneeled, extending a hand as he did so. "Can you stand?" he asked. Satoshi grit his teeth before nodding and accepting the unwanted help. The bluenette swayed upon being led to his feet, but managed to catch and plant himself on the bed. It was like his muscles were drained from running a marathon, but they weren't sore, just unstable and weak. Had the threads of tissue been replaced with liquid? He pressed a hand to his bicep and frowned. His arm no longer felt rope-like, instead it was squishy and soft to the touch. Wasn't that just great?

"Don't you think it's about time you told me what's going on?" Kei said. There was no threat or anger in his voice, just a hint of impatience.

"If I knew what was causing this, I'd tell you." Which was a flat-out lie, but what did it matter with whom he was speaking to?

"Perhaps you should go back to the clinic."

"You haven't even told me where it's at." And he didn't really care. Why would he want to go back to be informed of how much he'd progressed in turning into a girl?

"It's West of the next town over."

"That's not very close. I'll just wait until my next appointment. It's in a week. I should be fine until then."

"Why risk your health?"

"Because..." Satoshi was at a loss, for once. His fuzzy brain still wasn't fully awake. Darn low blood pressure.

"Don't tell me it's because you're afraid of doctors. Listen, Satoshi, I'm aware that something is going on. It would be beneficial to you if you told me whatever it is."

"Let me guess, because you care, right?" His nerves felt frayed. All he wanted to do was check a mirror, to see if he was still himself.

"Yes. I may have made you think otherwise, at times, but–"

"Enough!" Satoshi locked eyes with him, feeling hate boil. "Just leave!" he hissed. Kei's expression crumpled for a second, and Satoshi eyes shot wide. There was something different about his father. Familiar. Caring. A sense of actual feeling. It all went away as Kei turned around.

"I'll be in touch," he promised, then left.

Satoshi blinked, feeling his heart beat frantically. What was going on with his father? He clinched his fist into a tight, shaking ball. There may have been a lot a feeling just then, but mutual trust would never be among them. Not ever again.

It wasn't until many gurgling growls of a hungry stomach later that he finally left his room. He wasn't so wobbly anymore. That was good, though he didn't have to walk far for the refrigerator. A note written on the pad magnet stuck there made him pause.

_Satoshi,_

_Dark issued another warning letter late this afternoon. He's going after the Drifter's Totems. I'd really like to know how he found out the bracelet has become active when it wasn't mentioned in any news. You're officially on medical leave as of now, so you're not to be involved tonight, nor until we find out what's went wrong with your health. I'll be back some time after midnight to check back up with you._

"Damn it!" Satoshi smacked the fridge. His father was always, _always _trying to keep him away from his job. But there seemed to be differences from the man in even the way the note was written. Had Kei been placed under a spell? Could it have anything to do with what Risa may have done? Only extremely rare and powerful magic could influence what was around the magicked individual. The feel of Risa's supposed curse had been strong, but no where near strong enough for such. Satoshi shook his head and tore off the note, crumpling it up and throwing it away. He figured there was nothing much he could do about it in his current state anyway. Having lost his appetite, he made his way somewhat hesitantly to the bathroom.

He took a deep breath, then exhaled before peeking up into the simple mirror of the medicine cabinet above his sink. He was relieved to see no obvious changes to his appearance. Something was different though. It was hard to really pinpoint, but his skin seemed softer, and maybe his face looked a bit fuller along the lower jawline. He started to lean in to inspect more closely, then changed his mind. It would do no good, especially with the jumbled way he was feeling. Satoshi unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged it off, tossing it into the dirty clothes hamper. He then pulled his undershirt over his head.

Without meaning to he held his breath, then once again checked himself over. Also, once again, there weren't any obvious differences. But, his tiny nipples were a bright shade of pink, and prominent. Tender to the touch, too. Not wanting to think of what they'd, or he for that matter, would look like attached to mounds of breast, he quickly moved on to the next phase. His belt went to hang on the doorknob, and his pants and boxer-briefs to the hamper. Had his legs and thighs always been shaped like this?

_Yes_, he told himself. Everything else passed inspection as well.

With that done, he got into the tub for a shower. Soon it was warm and unbelievably relaxing. It was as if he were washing the stress of the day away as he messaged shampoo into his hair. With the water and the suds running down, everything was melting far into the background. Until he remembered the melting feeling he'd had last night as he'd slept. It'd happened right before he'd dozed off, and it had happened again right before he'd passed out on the roof at school.

What did it mean?

He'd have to do some research on transgendered people and find out if something similar ever happened to any of them. As the water rinsed his hair clean, he was unaware he'd just run his fingertips over the curse mark Risa had left.

**-****)*(****-**

**A/N****: Anyone remember the blind poll I had concerning this story? Well, I forgot to release the results last chapter, so here they are this chapter:**

**10 voters in all voted. (You guys rock!)**

**40% said they foresee Dai/Sato.**

**30% don't care about any pairings, they just see Risa getting her backside handed to her.**

**20% agree the situation is hilarious because the characters are IC. (Yay!)**

**And the last 10% don't know what any pairing(s) there may end up being, but they think Risa will learn a lesson she'll never forget.**

**I can't confirm anything either way, but this was interesting to find out. Thank you Sapphiet, librarycat9, Dawns Eternal Twilight, and FallenSeraphZeno. Your reviews keep me going, as do yours, intelligenceisstupid. Just wanted to specially point you out and say thanks again for becoming the beta-reader to this story. And ****to you, Lady Fai, thanks for your review and helpful suggestion. You're so very right with your idea. I really appreciate it. Things like that can help one a lot. :)**


End file.
